


Menagerie Nights

by LazyKatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aladdin AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, yang is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKatie/pseuds/LazyKatie
Summary: Yang is one of the few humans in the faunus continent of Menagerie. She lives her days as a street rat in the city of Kuo Kuana, stealing food to survive. When her brother gets her involved in a crazy scheme to help her win the heart of the Sultan's daughter, Blake Belladonna, a series of circumstances lead her to come into the possession of a magic lamp containing a genie. But the city's manipulative, power hungry vizier wants the lamp, and will stop at nothing to get it.





	1. One Jump Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Welcome to my Bumbleby Aladdin AU. Shout out to mx-kit on tumblr for giving me the idea and helping me brainstorm. 
> 
> P.S. Something to keep in mind is that homosexual reproduction is possible in this au. Don't question it, just assume they use magic or something ssshhh

A tall, scraggly man sits drinking in an alley. Only the faint outline of his body is visible, but his wandering red eyes stand out to anyone that cares enough to look his way.

“Gotta love Kuo Kuana. Largest oasis on the entire continent of Menagerie, it’s no wonder it became the largest city too. And it’s got the best damn liquor in all of Remnant! It’s one of the reasons I keep coming here. Of course, the main reason is _her_. You probably know who I’m talking about. She’s the most famous human in all of Menagerie, not that that’s saying much. Humans have never been treated too kindly in Menagerie. It’s the only place in the world the Faunus can be safe from human oppression, so many of them liked to make sure their dominance over the few humans here was well-established. Like most humans ‘round these parts, she grew up an impoverished social pariah, but this girl was more than meets the eye…”

 

* * *

 

Yang Wukong had never known life outside Kuo Kuana. Her mother had given her away to her foster parents as a baby, though she didn’t blame her birth mother for abandoning her. According to her parents, she seemed to be on the run from something, and had left her with them to ensure she grew up safely. Granted, Menagerie wasn’t exactly an ideal place for a human to grow up safe, but Yang figured her mom probably didn’t have a better option given the circumstances. She often wondered what her birth mom was doing, or if she was even still alive. Apparently she was the spitting image of Yang, only with black hair and red eyes. Most people in the city didn’t know Yang even had a birth mom, because Yang happened to have been given away to a human-faunus couple, and resembled them enough to pass as related, and so the fact that Yang was adopted was a family secret. While the Wukongs hadn’t been told how old she was, they’d estimated that she was about the same age as their own biological son, Sun, and so Yang and Sun were raised to pretend they were twins.

Unfortunately for them, if there was one thing Menagerie had in common with the other kingdoms, it was that most of the people in it didn’t look on human-faunus relationships too kindly. Those in them tended to become social pariahs, and their children were often derogatorily called “mutts” by both human and faunus alike. It was no different for the Wukongs. The couple had to work their butts off just to make ends meet, and Yang and Sun ended up resorting to thievery to supplement their parents’ meager income, despite said parents’ disapproval. By the time they were 16, their parents had literally worked themselves to death, and Sun and Yang ended up on the streets, where thievery became a necessity just to survive.

Luckily for the two them, they were good at what they did. It had been over two years since their parents died, and while they had developed an infamous reputation the city guards, they had yet to get caught. They’d had their close scrapes, of course, but they’d always evaded the authorities in the end. Today happened to be one of those close scrapes.

“All right boys, if you want this bread so badly...” Yang said, turning to face the guards that were chasing her. She took the loaf of bread she’d stolen and shoved it between her breasts, before winking at them. “...come take it.”

Yang was thankful she’d been blessed with an ample bosom. It provided a nice extra pocket to hide stuff in, and was a place most folks weren’t too comfortable with searching. Yang was actually blessed with good looks overall, and had she lived anywhere but Menagerie, she could have gone places with them. Her figure was lean, fit, and curvaceous, and her skin tanned from the desert sun. In addition to lilac eyes, she had long luxurious blonde hair that she was quite proud of, and those that tried to touch it tended to end up at best very bruised. She dressed lightly, wearing only black shorts a skimpy yellow tube top with a short brown vest over it.

The leader of the guards, a rodent-toothed faunus named Saber Rodentia, sighed. “Bonnie, if you would.”

The sole female among the group of guards, a rabbit-eared faunus, went forward and tried to snatch the bread from Yang, but Yang ducked down and unleashed an aggressive assault of punches on her abdomen, sending her doubling over.

“Sorry hon, but it’s too early for second base. You haven’t even bought me dinner yet!” Yang teased, before escaping up to the rooftops.

“After her!” Saber barked, and the guards resumed chase.

Yang slid across the clothesline at the edge of the rooftop, before jumping off, doing a flip, and executing a perfect three-point landing on the street below. “Nailed it. It’s like they say, you’re only in trouble if you get caught,” Yang commented, before pulling a sheet from the clothesline and pulling it on like a cloak to disguise herself. She then calmly walked along the street, hoping to lose the guards. Unfortunately, she soon felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back, causing the disguise to fall off. “Crap, I’m in trouble!”

“Nice try, Blondie,” Saber told her. Just as Yang was about to fight back, she heard sounds of a scuffle and felt Saber release her, and she turned to find Sun using his nunchucks to beat the guard until he was sufficiently incapacitated.

“Nice timing, Sun,” Yang said, pulling out a fist and receiving a fist bump from her monkey-tailed brother. She playfully pantomimed a swoon. “My hero.”

Sun was a tan, sandy haired, blue-eyed hunk with a lean, muscular build and a flamboyantly swinging blond monkey tail. He wore baggy blue pants and a white vest, his chiseled abs he spent an hour each day doing crunches and sit-ups to maintain on display, along with the gold medallion he wore around his neck as a memento. It was the first thing he ever stole. Yang herself wasn’t one to care about what her muscles looked like, so long as she was in-shape and looking good, but she had to admit the effort Sun put into his abs did get results. A lot of people found them attractive. Yang herself was no stranger to using her looks to take advantage of others, but sadly at this point it was common knowledge among the guards that she was a lesbian, so her flirting never worked on the male ones anymore, not that she let that stop her. It was still fun to tease them, after all.

“I’ve always got your back, sis. Now let’s get outta here,” Sun said, noticing more guards approaching.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Yang said, as she and Sun took off. She noticed a sword-wielding guard ahead, so she charged at him, ducking under his sword and punching him where the sun don’t shine, making him drop the weapon as he nursed his wound. Sun made sure to deliberately step on him as he ran by.

As they passed a group of barrels, Sun took one of them and rolled it towards the guards chasing them, knocking them over. He then used Yang as a stepping stone to get up on the rooftops, before leaning over and holding his hand out to pull Yang up onto the rooftops too. The two crossed the rooftop and jumped down into the marketplace below, where Sun swiped a banana from a fruit stall, and began to eat it.

“Sun! Can’t you wait ‘til we’re in the clear to start eating?” Yang complained.

“Nmmp,” Sun said, chewing on his meal, earning a sigh and an eye roll from his sister. Once he finished the banana, he threw the peel behind him, causing one of the guards chasing them to slip and fall.

They soon passed a jewelry stand, and Yang looked behind her to find Sun covered in jewelry.

“Goddamnit, Sun! How many times do I have to tell you to only steal what we need!” Yang scolded.

“Hey, I totally need this bling! It was made to be worn by me,” Sun defended.

“Ugh, you’re hopeless,” Yang sighed. But then she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

It was Blake Belladonna, princess of Kuo Kuana and the most gorgeous girl Yang had ever seen. She was known to be an introvert that mostly kept to herself, so Yang treasured these rare moments she could be seen out and about. Blake sure was a sight to behold. She had beautifully tanned skin, alluring amber eyes, long and luscious black hair, and an adorable pair of black cat ears, not to mention the most perfect booty in existence. In addition to her tiara, she wore a black cold shoulder crop top, black pants, and black high-heeled thigh high boots.

 _She could step on me with those boots anytime…_ Yang thought to herself, before being snapped back to reality by Sun grabbing her arm and pulling her along as he ran.

“Come on, Yang, you useless lesbian! We’re kinda on the run here, remember?” Sun yelled at her. This wasn’t the first time he’d caught her staring at the princess. In fact, he often liked to tease her about her little infatuation with the cat faunus.

“Oh right. Sorry,” Yang said, quickly picking up the pace, regaining her lead on Sun.

“Ow!” Sun yelped, and Yang turned to see a guard had grabbed him by the tail. Enraged, she let out a ferocious growl as she charged at the guard. The guard didn’t even have a chance to react as she picked him up and threw him into a group of his comrades. Sun playfully swooned in gratitude. “My hero!”

“I’ve always got your back, bro. Now come on! We gotta find a way to lose these chumps.”

She noticed a dense crowd of people ahead, and an alley next to crowd. She looked to Sun, who noticed it too, and they nodded in understanding, before sprinting into the crowd and sneaking into the sufficiently dark and shady alley. They pressed their backs against one of the alley walls and listened to see if they were in the clear.

“Crap, we lost ‘em! Should we continue the chase?”

“Nah, we’ll get ‘em next time. Can’t let our pursuit of those two distract us from stopping other crime in this city.”

Sun and Yang took a risk and peeked out of the alley, noticing the guards had indeed given up. They both breathed a sigh of relief, before sitting down against the alley wall.

“Man, what a rush! The chase was fun while it lasted, but it had to end sometime. We make quite the team, eh?” Yang said, holding her hand up for a high five.

“Hell yeah we do!” Sun cheered, happily high fiving his sister.

“And now, we feast!” Yang said, pulling the bread out of her cleavage and holding it out to Sun. “Want some?”

“Uh-uh, no way. I ain’t eating anything that’s been in your favorite hiding place,” Sun said, disgusted. “Besides, I already had that banana, remember?”

“Suit yourself,” Yang shrugged. Just as she was about to start eating, she noticed a couple of homeless kids rummaging in the garbage for food. She got up and approached the two kids, breaking her bread into thirds and offering a third to each of them. “Here, eat this instead.”

The children happily accepted, and they muttered their thanks before running off. Yang sat back down next to Sun and began devouring her own third of the bread.

“Gross! I can’t believe you fed them that, knowing where it’s been,” Sun said, making a disgusted face at her. Yang soon finished devouring her meal, and held up a finger as she gulped it down and prepared to respond.

“It’s better than food that’s been dug out of the trash. You could say it was the _breast_ option. Eh, am I right?” Yang joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Goddamnit, Yang,” Sun sighed, facepalming. “Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you. Buuut… I do know we have to do something about your little crush on the princess. You almost got caught today because of it.”

“I do not have a crush on the princess!” Yang protested, but her red face betrayed her. “I don’t even know her!”

“But you’d like to know her. And I’ll be honest, I think she’s pretty hot myself. But I don’t have it bad like you do. I’m willing to help you with this. I know how to get into her room, maybe we could sneak in there and have you introduce yourself?” Sun suggested.

“What?! Sun, no! That’s invasive and creepy! That’d just make her hate us!” Yang protested, appalled Sun would even suggest such a thing. “How do you even know how to get in there anyway?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve snuck in. Never done it while she’s awake and present though,” Sun shrugged.

“Why the hell have you been sneaking into her room?” Yang barked at him. She could tell Sun had been up to no good, and she was gonna give him the scolding of a lifetime once he explained himself.

“Well, ever since I noticed that you’re smitten with her, I’ve been spending my free time gathering as much information about the princess as I can, in order to help you out,” Sun explained.

“Wait, have you been stalking her for me? Sun, pardon my language, but what the actual fuck?” Yang asked him, incredulous. Sun gulped. Yang only dropped the f-bomb when she meant business.

“Now, now, calling it ‘stalking’ just makes it sound creepy. I prefer to think of it as ‘research’,” Sun said, laughing nervously as he scratched his neck.

“It _is_ creepy, Sun! Do you have no concept of boundaries?!” Yang yelled at him, absolutely livid. He was sooooo lucky he was her brother.

“Okay, so maybe my actions were a little questionable, but my intentions were pure, I swear! I did it for you, Yang! I’m just a big bro looking out for his little sis, trying to help her get the girl, you know?” Sun said, trying to get out of the hole he’d dug himself into.

“Okay, first of all, there’s a reason people say ‘the road to hell is paved with good intentions’. Second of all, if anything I’m the big sis and you’re the little bro, seeing as you have the maturity of a five year old. And lastly, I don’t need you to help me ‘get the girl’. I’m a strong independent woman, and while a girlfriend would be nice, I don’t need one to be happy!” Yang scolded him. Her brother could be a bit much at times.

“Look, I’m sorry. You’re right, I shouldn’t have done what I did, and if it means anything, I promise not to spy on her anymore,” Sun said, genuinely apologetic.

“Good,” Yang said, calming down. She put an arm around Sun’s shoulders. “Look, I appreciate how much you care about me and the lengths you’ll go through for my sake, but please don’t do problematic things like that for my sake again. Or anyone’s sake, for that matter.”

“I won’t sis,” Sun assured her. “That said, while I’m no longer gonna be gathering information about the princess, that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna use what I’ve already gathered to help you. In fact, I think I may know how to get you to meet her without having to invade her privacy.”

“You’re not gonna budge on this, are you?” Yang said, giving him a knowing smirk.

“Nope,” Sun said, smirking back.

“All right Mr. Wingman, tell me how I’m gonna get that Bellabooty,” Yang said playfully.

“Okay, so, Blake is an introvert that really likes to read. Her favorite book shop is Tukson’s Book Trade, and nine times out of ten, if she’s leaving the palace it’s to go shop there. Just before I got my tail yanked I noticed Blake being escorted back to the palace with an annoyed look on her face. I think she was on her way to the bookstore, but had to go back to the palace for something. I’m sure once she’s done there she’ll head straight to Tukson’s, so if we just stay in that area we’ll have a good chance of spotting her.”

“So, you think we should camp out near Tukson’s and wait for Blake to show up?” Yang asked, and Sun nodded in response. “Okay, and then what?”

“You talk to her, of course!”

“Riiight,” Yang said nervously, grabbing her wrist and letting out a weak laugh. She looked up and saw a raven perched on the roof of the building across from her. Yang sometimes wondered if she was some kind of magnet for ravens. She seemed to encounter them far more often than could be considered normal.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the palace, Blake Belladonna was in a personal discussion with her parents, Sultan Ghira Belladonna and his wife, Kali. Ilia Amitola, her personal handmaiden, bodyguard, and best friend stood nearby. Yet another shallow suitor had come to woo her, interrupting Blake’s trip to the store just so Blake could deal with this nonsense.

Ghira Belladonna was a large, hairy, imposing cat faunus with protractable claws. As a symbol of his status, he wore a large turban with a gem in the center and a feather protruding from it. In addition, he wore beige pants, an open violet robe with a matching sash around his waist, and black boots. Much like his daughter, he had black hair and yellow eyes.

His wife Kali also shared this hair and eye color, her black hair cropped much shorter than her daughter’s. Like her daughter, she had a pair of black cat ears, though unlike her cat ears were pierced, having 2 gold studs in her right ear and one in her left. She wore a black dress with gold trim, 2 gold bracelets on her left wrist, and black sandals.

Ilia was a freckled chameleon faunus with the ability to change colors. Her brown hair was styled in a ponytail reminiscent of a chameleon’s tail. She wore a gold vest and sash over a loose black shirt and poofy black shorts.

“You’ll have to get married eventually you know. The family line depends on it,” Ghira said sternly.

“I know, and I will someday. Just not to one of these nuisances,” Blake responded.

“You know, for a pansexual you sure are picky,” Kali jokingly commented to her daughter. Plenty of men, women, and otherwise had come to the palace looking for Blake’s hand in marriage, only to be met with harsh rejection.

“It’s not my fault all these ‘suitors’ that come knocking at the doors are shallow pricks only after me for my wealth and status!” Blake complained. “When I get married, I want it to be for love, and if a stranger comes knocking at my door looking to marry me, I know it’s not for love. You should just turn them away the second they come!”

“Maybe you should give them a chance? Who knows, maybe love could blossom?” Kali suggested. “It’d be like in one of those fairytales you loved to read as a kid!”

“The real world isn’t the same as a fairytale, Mom,” Blake sighed. “I’ll find love eventually, but I don’t want to be pressured into it. It should be something that happens naturally.”

“How do you expect it to happen naturally when you hardly ever interact with anybody? I understand that you’re an introvert, and that’s fine, but you could stand to be more social,” Ghira said.

“He’s got a point, you know. I’m literally your only friend. And don’t get me wrong, if I didn’t already have someone, I’d probably say yes if you asked me out, but I do have someone, and I’m very devoted to her, so I’m not an option,” Ilia pointed out. In fact, Ilia had been crushing on Blake since they were 13, but she’d moved on by now, and she was happily dating one of the city guards.

“Ugh, why do you have to be right?” Blake sighed, putting her hands up in concession.

“You still like Adam, right? I remember you had the biggest crush on him, and pouted when we said he was too old for you. You’re old enough now that the age gap’s no longer an issue, so maybe you should see if he’d be interested?” Kali suggested.

“Please, I got over that stupid crush ages ago. I like Adam, but I don’t like him like that anymore,” Blake said. “I don’t see why I should even be worrying about this right now. I’m barely an adult, I have plenty of time to worry about this later!”

“Look, Blake, you don’t have to worry about this right now. You can take all the time you need. But you can’t spend your whole life lost in your books. You’re gonna be Sultan one day, and you need to be ready for it,” Ghira said.

“Why not get a head start and try looking into the city’s issues and see what needs addressing?” Kali suggested.

Blake sighed. “Fine. I suppose that couldn’t hurt. But not until I’m in a better mood. Can I go now?”

“Of course,” Ghira said, and Blake and Ilia left the Sultan’s chamber.

“Hey, I’m gonna go meet up with Bonnie. Try not to die while I’m gone, okay?” Ilia joked to her friend.

“Come on, you know I can look after myself,” Blake said, smiling at her. “You go have fun with your girlfriend. I’m gonna head to Tukson’s and see if I can’t find a new book to help me de-stress, so if you need me, you’ll know where to find me.”

 

* * *

 

“There she is! All right, now go talk to her!” Sun said to a very nervous Yang as he spotted Blake heading towards the store. Yang fidgeted nervously as she debated what to do. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

“I’m nervous, okay? What if she doesn’t like me? What if she just dismisses me outright? What reason would she even have to talk to me? What if she arrests me? Though now that I think about it that sounds kinda hot…” Yang said, and she began to drool as her mind raced with lewd thoughts.

“Snap out of it, you perv!” Sun said, lightly smacking her on the back of the head, bringing Yang’s train of thought back to the present. “Relax, it’ll be fine. Just talk to her, it’s that easy! Besides, I don’t think princesses arrest people, that’s what guards are for.”

“A girl can dream,” Yang said. “Anyway, if it’s so easy to just talk to her, why don’t you do it?”

“Okay, I will!” Sun said, jumping down from the rooftop they were sitting on and pretending to be a normal pedestrian. Yang noticed him “accidentally” bump into Blake the way he often did when he was picking pockets.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t see you there,” Sun apologized to Blake. Blake took a deep breath to calm down. She knew better than to vent her stress on this poor guy. He didn’t mean her any harm.

“It’s okay. Just try to be more careful, alright?” Blake said.

“I will, thanks. I’m Sun, by the way. Nice ta meetcha, princess,” Sun said, shaking her hand. “See ya around!”

He then ran off, leaving behind a bewildered Blake.

“Guess what I managed to swipe!” Sun said, jumping back up to Yang and holding up a very old silver family coin.

“Oh my god, are you crazy?! You can’t just pickpocket the princess!” Yang hissed at him.

“I can and I did. Besides, _you_ are going to return it to her. It’s her lucky coin that her parents gave to her when she was a kid. She’ll be _very_ thankful when you give it back to her,” Sun explained.

“Ugh, fine,” Yang groaned, taking the coin from Sun’s hand. “But only because if I don’t return it, no one will.”

“Great! She’s inside the store right now, so get it done while she’s still shopping. Tell her you saw it fall out of her pocket,” Sun said.

“Got it. I’ll admit, this was a clever way to force me to talk to her. You’re smarter than you look,” Yang said, smiling at him.

“So are you,” Sun said, smiling back.

And with that, Yang jumped down, and made her way into Tukson’s Book Trade. It didn’t take her long to spot Blake, who was browsing one of the shelves. Yang took a deep breath to calm her nerves, approached the princess, and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hellooooooooo~! I believe you may have lost something?”


	2. Buzz Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake makes some new friends, while a sinister man has sinister plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got plenty of bees for y'all in this chapter. Shout out to mx-kit on tumblr and WolfRain for helping me with this.

“Hellooooooooo~! I believe you may have lost something?” Yang said, holding up the coin and offering it to Blake, who had turned around.

She had a look of confusion on her face until she saw what Yang held in her hands, and she quickly took it. “Oh my God, thank you! You may not realize it, but that coin is very important to me,” Blake said, looking up and giving Yang a thankful smile, and she quickly put it away. Yang internally swooned at how pretty her smile was. “I didn’t even realize I’d lost it.”

Yang gave a nonchalant, dismissive hand wave. “Don’t mention it. I saw it fall out of your pocket, and decided I’d return it to you before someone stole it.” Yang placed her hands on her hips, and gave a small frown. “I don’t like being a bystander if I can help it.” Yang changed her frown to a lighthearted smile and held out her hand. “I’m Yang by the way.” Blake took Yang’s open hand, shaking it. Yang became slightly flustered and blushed a little when she realized she’d just held hands with her, in a way. Though she was projecting an aura of casual confidence, on the inside she was a nervous, flustered wreck, swooning at her crush. “I of course already know who _you_ are, Your Hotn- I mean, Your Highness.” Yang dipped slightly in a bow towards her, before winking. “Blake Belladonna is a pretty name by the way. It suits you,” she added, re-gaining a bit of her confidence again.

Blake shook her head. “Please, no need for flattery. Don’t put me on a pedestal just because I’m the princess. In fact,” she smiled slightly, looking at Yang. “As the princess, I order you to treat me as if I’m not,” Blake said playfully, a hint of sass in her tone, causing the blonde to giggle. Her sunny demeanor was rubbing off a little on Blake. The conversation back at the palace had made her realize she could stand to make more friends, and Yang definitely seemed like some she could be friends with. It certainly helped that she was attractive.

Her mind went back to the monkey faunus she’d bumped into earlier, Sun. The name sounded familiar, and she found it odd that he’d run off immediately after introducing himself. She would have gladly talked more with him. Blake found it kind of funny that she’d managed to meet two stunning blondes in such a short amount of time, and couldn’t help but wonder if they might be related. _Fat chance_ , she thought, seeing as Sun was a faunus and Yang was a human. It was then that Blake began to realize something.

“Wait a minute,” Blake turned to the woman named Yang. “What’s a human like you doing here in Menagerie?” Blake asked, her tone inquisitive but not accusatory, tilting her head to the side slightly, eyes showing genuine curiosity, as she waited - expecting some form of an answer.

“My parents were a human-faunus couple,” Yang began to explain. “In mixed-race pregnancies, sometimes they end up with a faunus, like my twin brother, and also a human, like me.”

_Maybe they_ are _related…_ Blake thought to herself. It couldn’t hurt to ask. Lifting her head properly, making eye contact, Blake began to ask, “It’s funny you should say that-”

Suddenly a male voice was heard overhead. “Hey, Yang; Hey Princess,” Sun said, waving slightly to the two from above, a casual smile dawning his tanned face. He dropped down from a nearby bookshelf, landing perfectly on his feet. “How are you two doing?” He asked as he stood up, tail waving slightly behind him as he dusted off his vest.

“Speak of the devil! Nice of you to drop in, Sun,” Yang replied to her brother with a hint of dry sarcasm, a cheeky smirk decorating her face. Blake observed the brief interaction, giving a small wave in welcome.

“Um, hello again, Sun,” Blake said, slightly surprised he showed back up after being in such a hurry.

“‘Sup,” he greeted, making a peace sign with his fingers. “Don’t mind my sister, she makes lame jokes like that all the time,” Sun said in a joking tone, while giving a mock grimace as if the pun caused actual pain.

_So, It’s just as I suspected - they_ are _related,_ Blake thought.

“Didn’t I run into you in the street a few minutes ago?” Blake asked Sun, her eyes narrowing a little, her eyebrow perking up, and her ears flicking slightly. She was getting a little suspicious of him.

“Well, technically, I ran into you,” Sun said with a relaxed shrug and a wink, causing Yang to smack his arm lightly in annoyance. Sun winced slightly at that and cradled his arm dramatically with his other, rubbing his bicep with his free hand. Yang couldn’t believe this. Who did he think he was to so _casually_ flirt with the Princess when he was _supposed_ to be her wingman?

Standing up straight again, Yang began to apologize, taking on a more serious tone. “I’d like to apologize in advance for anything my brother does,” she glared slightly at him, but sighed, giving a tiny smile back at Blake. “He may be an annoying tactless buffoon, but he’s _my_ annoying tactless buffoon.”

Sun’s tail curled up with glee, placing both hands upon his cheeks as he gave out a tiny squeak. “Aw, I love you too, sis! Come here!” Sun said, wrapping an arm around Yang’s neck and giving her a noogie.

“Ahgck! I take it back!” Yang said with complete regret and embarrassment, elbowing Sun in the gut to make him release her. She then turned to glare at him once more. “You’re lucky you’re my brother, otherwise you’d have gotten much worse! You know I don’t like it when people touch my hair!”

Once again, the introduction is cut short, this time by a loud, sharp, and familiar female voice cutting in. “Get away from the Princess, you scoundrels!” the voice yelled, causing Sun and Yang to jump up slightly, startled, and hide behind Blake as she turned to find Ilia storming towards her, the bodyguard all but fuming as her shoulders remained tensed up.

“Ilia, what’s going on? Do you know these two?” Blake asked her, mild concern on her face. A small twist in her gut told her that her suspicions of the blonde twins could be right, and she was growing more and more wary of them.

“These are the Wukong twins, the most infamous thieves in the city and the bane of its guards! Bonnie’s told me all about them. You did a real number on her today, Yang!” Ilia spat, pointing directly at the thief in question, her face freckles turning a shade of bright, burning red.

“Hey,” Yang protested, her face becoming a playful grin. “She tried to touch the goods, so I had to assert my boundaries,” she said, head up and thumb pointing at herself. “Not that I blame her for wanting to,” she added, winking at Ilia.

“Ugh, I see you’re just as insufferable as she described,” Ilia groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Look, I made sure not to hurt her too bad. She’ll be bruised for a couple days, but she should recover,” Yang shrugged, looking slightly more apologetic. “But if I did hurt her worse than intended, I really do apologize. I don’t have anything against her personally. I know she’s just doing her job,” She sighed. “If I didn’t have to steal to live, I’m sure we’d get along,” Yang said sincerely, looking straight up to Illa’s eyes - shocking both Blake and Ilia, the latter’s freckles returning to normal. Blake became curious and decided to press the human on this.

“Wait, hold on - why do you have to steal to live?” Blake asked, taking this chance to heed her parents’ words of trying to understand the citizens around her more. If what the blonde was saying was true, this could be a very serious concern she’d want to handle.

“Because we’re homeless. No one will hire us; they say it’s because we’re just a couple of ‘worthless mutts’, so we’re completely broke. We have to eat to live, and the only reliable way for us to get a decent amount of fresh food is to steal it, so…” Yang explained.

“Oh my god,” Blake near-whispered, covering her mouth slightly with her hand, upset. “That sounds awful. You must hate having to live this way. Has no one tried to help you?” Blake asked, wanting to find a way to help.

“Meh,” Yang shrugged. “While it could be better, we get by, so I’m not complaining,” she said, her face beginning to mold into a bittersweet, small smile. “It’s actually kind of exciting, and running from the guards _can_ be pretty fun, but that’s just the thrill seeker in me. Besides, I have Sun, so it’s not like I’m alone.”

Blake gave her a baffled look. She didn’t understand how she could be okay living like she did. At this point, Blake had completely forgotten that she’d come here to buy a book. She firmly grabbed Yang by the arm, much to the blonde’s approval, and said, “Ilia, grab Sun. We’re taking them to the palace to tell my dad about this, and making him do something about it. You two may be fine with the way you’re living, but I’m not. You deserve better. No one should have to live the way you do! In the meantime, you can fill me in on the details of your life story on the way. I wanna hear all about the issues that led to this.”

“Ooooh, someone’s feisty! I love it,” Yang said, giving Blake a flirtatious grin.

 

* * *

 

Blake stormed into her father’s chambers, dragging along a very enamored Yang, while Ilia and Sun followed behind them. Yang and Sun had filled Blake in on their background, and the fact that the city had been dealing with blatant injustices for years with nothing being done about them made Blake absolutely livid. She cursed herself for growing up so sheltered, and wished she’d paid more attention back then.

“Blake, why have you dragged a human in here?” Ghira asked, glaring daggers at Yang.

“Look Dad, I know you don’t trust humans after what they did to Sienna, but you’re going to want to hear what this one has to say,” Blake said. Their previous vizier, Sienna Khan, had been murdered by humans during a diplomatic mission to Mistral, and the culprits never got put to justice. Ghira had isolated Menagerie from the human kingdoms ever since. “Her name is Yang, and she and her brother Sun-”

“So _these_ are the infamous Wukong twins the guards have been complaining to me about! Is there a reason you dragged them in here instead of to the dungeons?” Ghira asked.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind you dragging me to the dungeons, if you know what I mean,” Yang said to Blake, wiggling her eyebrows. Blake just gave her an incredulous look, as she did _not_ know what Yang meant. Sun smirked at her obliviousness, finding it endearing. After a moment of silence, Ghira cleared his throat, bringing everyone’s attention back to the matter at hand.

“Dad, I looked into the city’s issues like mom suggested, and from these two I’ve learned it has a _lot_ of issues. Discrimination, homelessness, underpaid workers, overworked workers, I could go on. These two are victims of the city’s injustices, forced to steal to live. Just please hear them out,” Blake begged.

“All right, I’ll listen. But if they lie to me, they _will_ regret it,” Ghira said, eyes stone cold and serious, his tone conveying his need for no-nonsense

Yang and Sun told them about their experiences growing up, and how they got to where they were. Ghira listened intently, asking questions when he felt it was necessary. After they finished, he pondered for a bit, before speaking.

“All right, if what you’re saying is true, then this city has some serious issues that need addressing,” Ghira admitted. “However, I’m not sure I can trust you. You two are known criminals, infamous among the guard.”

“Hey, you can _totally_ trust us,” Yang said with some sass, placing a hand on her hip, a confident smile on her face. “Okay, maybe not Sun, but you can _definitely_ trust me.”

“Hey!” Sun said indignantly.

“Dad, I think we can trust them. They didn’t try to run when I found out who they were, and they came willingly to the palace with me despite how risky it was for them to do so, being wanted criminals,” Blake said, looking at the two in turn, then back to her father, hopeful.

“Hmmm… I’ll take their word for it, for now. But that doesn’t mean I like them. Especially not you,” he looked over to Sun. “I’ll look into these issues and try to work on solutions for them as quickly as I can. In the meantime, I’ll see to it that a soup kitchen is set up in the city by the end of the day. No one should be going hungry in my city.”

“Thank you, father,” Blake said.

“Now get these two out of here! They’re pardoned of their crimes for now, but I don’t think I’m comfortable with them hanging around you,” Ghira said, waving his hand.

“Dad!” Blake whined, uncomfortable and somewhat embarrassed with his over-protectiveness.

“Don’t worry about it Blake, let’s just go,” Yang said, her body posture and tone showing her she wasn’t making fun of Blake, nor bothered by her father’s words. “You never did end up buying anything while we were at Tukson’s.”

 

* * *

 

After Yang’s reminder, Blake had gone back to Tukson’s and bought a new book like she’d originally intended. Her mind was bothered by the fact that there was so much injustice in Kuo Kuana, but she knew she’d done all she could about it for now, and buying a new book had really helped, letting her relax and take her mind off of things. She was currently sitting in her bed, reading her new book, hoping to hit a good stopping point before she hit the hay for the night. Ilia was spending the night with her girlfriend, so Blake had her room to herself. She was so engrossed in her book that she jumped up in surprise when she heard a knock on her balcony door.

Blake grabbed her katana and approached the door cautiously. The fact that someone had knocked on the balcony door was highly suspicious, as the balcony was only accessible by going through Blake’s room, and she’d been the only one in her room for hours as far as she could tell. Blake tensed up and prepared herself to fight if need be as she opened the balcony door, only to find a grinning Yang and Sun waving at her.

“Yang? Sun?! What are you two doing here?” Blake hush-yelled, incredulously.

“We wanted to come check on you, see if you wanted to hang out,” Yang offered, offering a nonchalant shrug and a slightly nervous smile, before she dropped her arms back to her side, softening her smile. “If not, we’ll go, but we didn’t want to let your father stop us from being friends with you,” Yang explained. Blake looked back and forth between the twins and the door. “Is it… cool, if we come in?”

“...Okay,” Blake relents. “Some company would be nice,” Blake said, her tone sounding less hesitant and more relaxed. Blake sheathed her katana, placing it against the wall. She turned to her new companions incredulously, as they began to step down from the balcony railings. “How did you both get up here, anyway?”

“Ah, it’s easy; I do it all the time!” Sun said with a shrug, smiling an ‘innocent’ grin.

Blake’s eyes widened slightly. “You do _what?!_ ” she raised her voice slightly, not sure if she’d heard him right, and a bit offended at the prospect of her privacy being intruded upon.

“I climb things all the time,” he added. “Sneaking into the palace was basically a bunch of climbing, so it was nothing new to me,” he explained, realizing he’d implied that this might not have been the first time he’d snuck onto her balcony. Which it wasn’t. _But Blake doesn’t need to know that right now,_ Sun thought to himself.

“I made Sun carry me on piggyback. I’m a decent climber myself, and probably could’ve made the climb, but Sun’s always been better at it than me, and I thought it’d be fun,” Yang added to clarify things. Yang then gave Blake a wink. “It was, by the way.”

“I suppose that make sense. Well, come on in, make yourself at home,” Blake said, motioning for her new friends to enter. Blake closed the door once they had. Yang looked around and studied the room, while Sun found a chair to lounge in, already familiar with the place. It was a large room with a big bed in the center, nightstand flanking either side of the bed, and a few cushioned chairs to sit in here and there. There was also a large purple wardrobe with a vanity next to it. A few paintings hung on the tan walls of the room.

“You must like books a lot, huh?” Yang said, noticing Blake had several bookshelves’ worth of books, directing looking over and moving slightly near it to get a closer look at the magnificent collection.

Blake turned to see what Yang was mentioning, then nodded.“Yeah. There’s nothing quite like getting lost in a good book,” Blake sighed dreamily, lowering her voice with a tinge of wistfulness to it. “Sometimes it’s nice to have something to let my mind escape to.”

“Pft - Nerds,” Sun light-heartedly teased, but earned a warning glare from Yang, before she turned and addressed Blake.

“I get that,” She said, looking back to the book collection that nearly reached the roof. “While books were a luxury growing up, I fondly remember getting absorbed in the ones I did get to read,” Yang said, also wistfully. “I liked to imagine myself in the place of the hero, going on adventures, stopping bad guys, getting the girl… It’d be a pretty exciting life, no?” She side-looked to blake, a slightly bitter-sweet smile as she recalled her own memories of the rare moments of peace.

Blake looked down, giving a small smile. “I do get what you mean.” She looked up at Yang again, her smile dropping. “I sometimes wonder what it’s like outside the city,” she said, briefly glancing back at the door Yang and sun came through. “I’ve never been able to - my responsibilities keep me from straying too far and don’t really allow a lot of free time to explore.”

“Welp, neither have I! But I can’t help but want to, you know, someday,” Yang added, optimistic for a second, before her reality, too, came back. “But with the way we live as well, it’s kept the both of us confined here, too.”

Sun’s voice popped in to ‘add’ to the conversation. “Yang and Blake, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~,” Sun sang teasingly, making both girls become flustered.

“Ignore him,” Yang said, blocking him from Blake’s view with her hand. “For he knows not what he says,” Yang assured Blake, before changing the subject. “Hey, why don’t you read us one of your books? It’s been ages since I’ve gotten lost in one,” Yang added positively, a hint of wonder and curiosity seeping in.

“Okay. You know, I think I might have something in mind,” Blake said, and she went to one of the bookshelves, wandering book by book, index finger gently sweeping them when she grabbed one, before getting into her bed and motioning for Sun and Yang to sit next to her. Yang and Sun each sat one one side of Blake, sitting shoulder to shoulder with her, and Yang’s heart fluttered at the proximity. “I think you’ll like this one. It’s called Beauty and the Beast…”

 

* * *

 

“That was a good story Blake, I loved it,” Yang said as Blake closed the book. Sun had fallen asleep, and was snoring lightly against Blake’s shoulder, at peace and completely knocked out from the story.

“Thank you. It was my favorite fairy tale growing up,” Blake replied.

Yang looked at the now-closed book. “I can see why. I was a fan of Goldilocks, myself.”

Blake’s ears perked up, looking at Yang with some curiosity. “I liked that one, though it’s a good deal shorter than my usual fare.” She spared a glance at her shoulder. “What about Sun? Does he even read?”

Yang looked at Sun too, before they both re-made contact again. “No, not really. I mean he can, but books were never really his _thing_. He does have a favorite book though….” Yang recalled, tapping her chin, before lifting her finger up in a ‘light-bulb’ moment. “Ah! It’s called, ‘Journey to the West’, but I think he only likes it because he’s named after the main character,” answered Yang, smiling from her brothers’ silly humor..

Blake laughed a little. “Of course he does. I thought his name sounded familiar. By the way, I’d like to thank you for reminding me to buy a new book. It’s really helped me relax and keep my mind off of things.”

“Oh yeah? I’m happy to have helped then,” Yang smiled at her. “What’d you get anyway?”

“It’s called The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I’m really enjoying it so far, it’s lovely.”

Yang looked on curiously at the book on her night stand. “What’s it about?”

Blake looked at it, placing down the current book she had to grab it. “It’s about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.”

“Oh yeah... that sounds... _real_ lovely,” Yang rolled her eyes a little, a half smile on her face.

“Maybe the subject matter isn’t exactly ‘romanticized’, but the book itself is wonderful. Don’t always judge a book by it’s cover.”

Yang hummed. “I’ll take your word for it. Maybe when you’re done with it, you could let me borrow it and I could see for myself?”

“Sure. In fact,” Blake, added, “feel free to borrow any of my books.”

“Really?” Yang cooed, surprised the princess would allow them to even touch them, let alone hold on to them for a short while. “Thanks Blake, that’s really kind of you.”

Blake turned away slightly, ear flicking once, trying to slightly hide her tiny grin at the compliment. “Just be sure to bring them back. Anyway, it’s time you and Sun got going. I need to get some sleep. I’d offer to let you guys sleep here, but I think my dad would have a heart attack.”

“True. You mind if I borrow a book before we go?”

“Not at all.”

Yang nodded, before getting up and shaking her brother a little to wake him up. He yawned, before rubbing his eyes. “Huh? Waz going on? Where… where am I again?”

“We’re in Blake’s room. You fell asleep while she was reading. I’m gonna borrow one of her books, and then we’re gonna go, okay?” Yang explained to him.

“Oh, okay!” he exclaimed, suddenly wide awake. “I’ll help you pick one out!”

The twins began browsing Blake’s shelves, trying to decide which of Blake’s books to pick.

“How about this one, Ninjas of Love?” Sun said, holding it up.

“No!” Blake quickly yelled, her face red as a tomato.

“Why not?” Yang asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Y-You wouldn’t like that one, trust me! It’s terrible, I don’t even know why I still own it!” Blake stammered.

“Is it?” Sun asked, and he started skimming it. Blake quickly jumped up and ran at him in attempt to snatch it, but he held it up in the air out of reach as he thumbed through it. “Oh, I see now, it’s smut! But Yang’s a lesbian so I don’t think she’d like this kind. Got any lesbian stuff Yang could read? She’s into-”

Yang quickly covered his mouth. “Shut _up_ , Sun!” She huffed, her face unhappy for a moment from the stress. “I think I may have found something anyway. Is The Thief and The Butcher any good?”

“Yeah, I think you’ll like that one,” Blake said, as Yang removed her hand from her brother’s mouth.

“Okay. I’ll take this one, then. Let’s go Sun,” Yang said, taking the book and beginning to head off.

“Wait!” Blake yelled, blushing a little in embarrassment at how quickly she’d said it. “Will I see you two again?”

While taken aback by Blake’s eagerness, it had left Yang hopeful, and she gave Blake a reassuring smile. “Of course you will, I promise. I’ll have to return this book sometime, won’t I?”

“Yeah, we’re friends now! And friends don’t leave friends behind,” Sun said.

“Good night, Blake,” Yang said softly.

“Be safe,” Blake told them.

“Don’t worry, we will,” Yang said, and with that, she and Sun took off.

 

* * *

 

It was a dark night, and a dark man with a dark purpose was waiting. His name was Adam Taurus, Grand vizier of Kuo Kuana, and he and his advisors, Fennec and Corsac Albain, were sitting on their horses as they waited for someone to arrive.

Adam was a tall bull-horned faunus with spiky red hair. He wore a red shirt beneath a black robe with a red wilting rose design on the back, and his upper face was covered by an intimidating white mask with red designs on it. His sword Wilt was sheathed in a scabbard attached to the red sash around his waist, and he carried a brass, bull-headed staff with ruby eyes named Blush. The Albains were a pair of twin fox faunus dressed in hooded red robes. They could be distinguished by their animal traits, Fennec having fox ears and Corsac a fox tail.

At last Perry, the one they’d been waiting for, came riding up. He was a dog-eared faunus with round glasses.

“You’re late, Perry,” Adam said menacingly.

“My apologies, O patient one,” Perry said politely.

“Do you have it?” Adam said impatiently.

“Ah yes, of course. I had to slit some throats to procure it,” Perry said, pulling out half of a scarab medallion. Adam reached out to grab it, but Perry yanked it back. “Um, if it’s all right with you, I’d like the treasure I was promised first.”

“Trust me, you’ll get what’s coming to you. But first, I need you to give it to me,” Adam said. “Corsac, if you would.”

“Yes, Brother Adam,” Corsac said, and he rode forward and snatched the medallion from the dog faunus.

“Don’t worry, you can trust Brother Adam,” Fennec assured the thief, as his brother handed the medallion to Adam. Adam pulled out the other half, and connected it. The medallion began to glow, before flying out of his hands.

“After it, quickly!” Adam barked, and they rode off. They followed it to a large dune, where it separated into halves and plunged into the dune, leaving two glowing points of light. The dune rose up, transforming into a giant lion’s head, the glowing points acting as the eyes. The four men dismounted their horses and looked at the cave in awe.

“At last, I’ve found it! The cave of wonders!” Adam exclaimed.

“By the gods…” Perry gasped.

“Quite magnificent, is it not?” Fennec said.

“Indeed it is, brother,” Corsac nodded.

“Now remember, Perry,” Adam addressed the thief. “Bring the lamp to me. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!”

“And remember, Brother Adam does not take kindly to treachery,” Corsac warned. Perry nodded, and approached the cave.

“Where did you say you found him again?” Fennec asked his boss.

“Quiet!” Adam barked at him.

“Who disturbs my slumber?” the cave roared at Perry once he’d reached it.

“I am Perry, a humble thief. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” the thief said.

“Know this: Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough,” the cave told him. Perry turned and gave Adam an inquisitive look.

“Don’t just stand there, go!” Adam commanded. Perry hesitantly stepped inside, sighing in relief when nothing happened. He began to walk further in, until another roar came. The thief turned back, but the mouth of the cave slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal.

“Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough,” the cave said.

Adam roared in frustration. “I’m never gonna get that stupid lamp!”

“Patience, Brother Adam,” Corsac assured him. “Perry was obviously unworthy.”

Fennec nodded in agreement as Adam calmed down. The bull faunus let out a deep breath, before speaking. “You’re right. We can still do this.”

“What do you propose we do?” Fennec asked him.

“It’s simple: we find this diamond in the rough.”

 

* * *

 

“I have returned, my liege,” Adam announced as he entered the Sultan’s chambers.

“Adam, my boy! It’s so good to see you finally back,” Ghira greeted him happily. “I am in desperate need of your wisdom at the moment.”

“I am but your humble servant, my liege,” Adam said with a bow. “I shall assist you in any way I can.”

“A few weeks ago, not long after you left, my daughter brought it to my attention that discrimination against humans and the faunus associated with them is out of control. In addition to being social pariahs, people are working long hours for low pay, or living out on the streets, forced to steal to eat, among other atrocities. I know you witnessed Sienna’s murder firsthand, but surely even you must agree that this has gone too far!”

“That’s terrible!” Adam gasped, fake shock on his face. “Still, I think I may be able to divine a solution to this problem.”

“I hope so. We can’t let things stay like this,” Ghira bemoaned.

“I’m going to need the mystic blue diamond, then,” Adam explained.

“The one in my ring? But its been in my family for generations!” Ghira said, hesitant to give up his ring.

“It is necessary if I’m to help with this, my liege,” Adam said. He held up Blush, turning it so its eyes face Ghira, and the eyes began to glow, hypnotizing the Sultan. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

“Everything...will be...fine.”

“Now give me the diamond.”

“Here you go, Adam,” Ghira said, taking off his ring and giving it to the vizier. “Whatever you need will be fine.”

“You are most gracious, my liege. I’ll see to it that the issue is dealt with,” Adam said, pulling back Blush and exiting the room, where the Albains stood waiting. He held up the ring. “Just as planned. Soon _I_ will be sultan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we've met Adam, who is The Worst, that power-hungry, manipulative shithead. And next chapter, you can expect to hate him even more...


	3. The Cave of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes spelunking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, back with another chapter for ya. So how about that Adam short, huh? Once again, thanks go out to WolfRain and mx-kit for helping me with this.

“Man, these past few weeks have felt so surreal. I still can’t believe a couple street rats like us managed to befriend the princess,” Yang said to her brother, sighing as she looked at the palace. They were relaxing in their makeshift home at the top of an abandoned tower.

“Oh, I think you’ll manage to become more than friends,” Sun teased, making Yang roll her eyes, though a light blush still dusted her cheeks.

“If only we could. She’s a princess, she can’t marry some nobody like me, especially not a human one. She’s got to marry royalty, and I’m like the opposite of royalty…” Yang bemoaned.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I think she really likes you, you know,” Sun said, patting her on the back.

“But does she like me the way I like her?” Yang pondered. “And don’t answer that, you’re biased. Even if she never likes me back though, I’m still content just having her friendship, and I’m glad I met her. Not only did we make a friend out of it, we managed to convince the sultan to do something about our situation, and got his pardon too. Not sure how long we’ll keep it though, don’t think I didn’t see you pick that pocket the other day.”

“Hey, as long as I don’t get caught, we’ll be fine,” Sun said. “Besides, I can’t help it. I just get these urges sometimes, you know?”

“No, I don’t,” Yang said. “I’ll admit I do kind of miss the thrill of the old life, but I don’t miss the paranoia.”

“Yeah, we’re living the good life, thanks to the princess,” Sun said, grinning and putting his hands behind his head.

“So this is where you two live,” a voice said from behind, them, and the twins turned to find Ilia sizing up the place. While Ilia wasn’t exactly friends with them yet, she was warming up to them, and they had a mutual friend in Blake. “I can see why you chose it, it’s got a great view.”

It had an amazing view, and they could still remember the first time they brought Blake to their home…

 

* * *

 

 

“So this is where you live?” Blake asked as she looked around, the twins watching her curiously.

“Yep. Just the two of us! We come and go as we please,” Sun said.

“It’s not much, but we get an amazing view of the palace. The first time we saw it, we knew we had to make this place our home base,” Yang said, looking over at the palace.

“I don’t blame you. The view is wonderful,” Blake remarked, moving up next to Yang and taking in the view herself. “I’m glad you brought me here.”

“There’s a lot more to the city than just the bookstore you know,” Sun said. “I can show you around, if you’d like. I recently found this great coffee shop, and the girl that runs it is just the sweetest. She gives me free coffee because she knows I can’t afford it.”

“I’m more of a tea person, but I’d like that,” Blake smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, she serves tea too. Now let’s get going! You gonna come too, Yang?”

“As if I’d let you keep the princess all to yourself!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ilia? What are you doing here?” Yang asked, a bit confused. Ilia had never spent time with them without Blake before. “Is Blake around?”

“No. Blake wanted me to make an effort to be friends with you guys, so I decided to come visit you by myself. She told me where I could find you, though,” Ilia explained.

“Oh, that’s fine then. Come on then, sit with us,” Yang said, moving away from her brother and patting the space between them, and Ilia obliged.

“So, you’ve fallen for the princess pretty hard, haven’t you? I can relate,” Ilia said to Yang, her spots briefly turning pink.

“Wait a minute, are you saying you’re in love with Blake? But what about Bonnie?” Yang asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m absolutely devoted to Bonnie, she means the world to me, and there’s nothing Blake could do to change that. But just because I’ve moved on from my feelings for Blake doesn’t mean they’ve gone away,” Ilia told her.

“I suppose that makes sense. But what makes you think _I’m_ in love with Blake, too?” Yang said, trying to be nonchalant. The huge blush on her face betrayed her.

“Oh please, I’ve seen the way you look at her. Even back when we met at Tukson’s, I could tell you’ve got it bad. And with the way I’ve seen her look at you lately I think the feeling may be mutual, or at least on its way there,” Ilia said. “I think you’ve got a good chance, you should go for it.”

“Really?” Yang asked, having trouble processing what she’d just heard.

“See, even Ilia agrees with me!” Sun said proudly, before turning to Ilia. “I’ve been gunning for her since day one. Maybe we should team up?”

“Oh my God you did _not_ just ask her to be your co-wingman,” Yang groaned in disbelief.

“Sure,” Ilia nodded, and Yang just gaped at her. “You know Yang, I think Sun and I have much to discuss. Why don’t you take this opportunity to visit the princess? You’ll have her all to yourself.”

“All right,” Yang shrugged. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do anyway. I trust you’ll make sure Sun behaves himself while I’m gone?”

 

* * *

 

Blake went to open the balcony door as soon as she heard the familiar knock. She was surprised to find only Yang standing outside when she opened it though. “No Sun today?”

“Nah, he’s doing his own thing right now,” Yang said with a dismissive wave. “Besides, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do with just the two of us.”

“Oh?” Blake asked, her interest piqued. “And what might that be?”

“Remember that talk we had, on the night we first met? Where we talked about wanting to see what’s outside the city?”

“Go on.”

“Well, I figured why not go on a little mini-adventure outside the city walls? Obviously we can’t go too far, but I figure just a glimpse of what’s out there is better than nothing, right?”

“I’d love to. Just give me a sec,” Blake said, and she went and grabbed her chain scythe, Gambol Shroud, as well as her katana, and strapped them to her back, before heading out on the balcony to join Yang. “Just in case we run into trouble out there.”

 

* * *

 

 

In Adam’s lair, a contraption was set up to reveal the diamond in the rough. The sultan’s ring was placed above an hourglass, while a rat was running in a wheel causing a storm to brew above.

“Couldn’t we have waited for a real storm…” Fennec muttered to himself. He’d been given the unpleasant duty of fetching a rat for the contraption.

“I’ve done enough waiting. It’s time I get what I deserve,” Adam said. The sooner he took his rightful place as sultan, the better.

Before anyone could say anything else, a lightning bolt struck through the ring and into the hourglass, causing its sands to swirl.

“Yes! Sands of time, show me the one who can enter the cave,” Adam said. The hourglass showed Yang walking through the city streets, leading Blake along by the hand.

“ _She’s_ the diamond in the rough?! This human filth!? And what does she think she’s doing with Blake?” Adam spat in a jealous rage. Fennec looked on with unease, causing his brother to place a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

“Calm yourself, Brother Adam,” Corsac said. “This woman is a known criminal. Why not have the guards send her a little invitation to the palace?”

 

* * *

 

“Get away from the princess!” Saber barked as he strode up to the black and yellow duo.

“Excuse me? What is the meaning of this, Captain Rodentia?” Blake said incredulously. “I think I can decide for myself who I have around me, thank you very much!”

“Princess Blake, this woman is under arrest,” Saber said.

“What, why?” Yang asked. “I haven’t broken any laws since Ghira pardoned me.”

“You’ve been charged with kidnapping the princess,” Saber explained.

“Not on my watch she hasn’t,” Blake said assertively. “She isn’t kidnapping me. She wanted to go exploring and I came along willingly.”

“I believe you, but my hands are tied. My orders come from the Grand vizier, and you know the only one who can overrule him is the sultan himself,” Saber said with a sigh. “You’ll have to take this up with one of them.”

“All right then, arrest me. I won’t stop you,” Yang said.

“Yang, what are you saying?” Blake asked. “You’re really gonna let them arrest you when you’ve done nothing wrong?!”

“I’m just starting to get on the guards’ good side lately, and I don’t wanna ruin that by resisting arrest,” Yang explained. “Besides, this is all a big misunderstanding. I’m sure if you just explain it to your dad, he’ll have me released and we can forget this ever happened.”

“Okay. But first, I want Adam to give me an explanation for this. He’s never been the type to arrest innocents before. I didn’t even know he was back.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There you are, Adam,” Blake said as she finally found the man she’d been looking for.

“Ah, Blake, it’s good to finally see you again,” Adam said with a friendly smile. “How have you been?”

“Right now? Pissed,” Blake hissed. “Apparently you had Yang Wukong arrested on the charge of kidnapping me?”

“Was she not kidnapping you? I saw her dragging you through the streets and couldn’t help but think the worst,” Adam explained. “She is a known criminal, after all.”

“Adam, Ghira had her pardoned weeks ago,” Blake told him. “Besides, she wasn’t kidnapping me. She hasn’t committed any crimes since she got pardoned. She’s my friend, and she was taking me exploring.”

“Oh God,” Adam said with a look of remorse. “Oh God, Blake. I am so so sorry. If only I’d known.”

“What are you talking about?” Blake asked, confused. “You can still fix this. Just drop the charges and let her go.”

“I can’t Blake, her sentence has already been carried out.”

“What sentence?” Blake asked, suddenly worried.

“Death.”

“What?! No,” Blake cried out, and she ran away sobbing, to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, after Blake had finished bawling her eyes out, a knock came on her door. She opened it to find Adam, still looking remorseful.

“Hey Blake, I just wanted to apologize for what happened today. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I just feel so awful. I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge,” Adam said, and Blake couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He seemed to be drowning in guilt.

“It’s okay,” Blake said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You only just got back. You didn’t know.”

“Thank you, Blake. It’s good to know I’ve still got you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Man, it’s sure taking Blake a while to sort things out...” Yang muttered to herself. She didn’t know how long she’d been chained to the dungeon wall, but it felt like hours.

“Hey Yang, how’d you end up in here?” Sun said, suddenly appearing in front of her with a set of lockpicking tools.

“Sun?! What are you doing here?” Yang asked as he began picking the locks on her wrists.

“I’m here to get you out, duh! I couldn’t find you anywhere, so I decided to check the dungeons to see if you’d finally been caught, and sure enough, here you were!” he explained. “So what’d you do? I thought you were done stealing?”

“I am. I got arrested on false charges of kidnapping the princess,” Yang said as Sun finished freeing her. “Blake’s getting my name cleared though.”

“Well, now she doesn’t need to,” Sun said. “Speaking of, Ilia and I have come to the conclusion that you should tell her how you feel.”

“I can’t. A street rat like me could never hope to marry a princess,” Yang said.

“You’re right, but only because you won’t give yourself a chance,” an elderly male voice said. Yang and Sun turned to see an old man sitting in the corner. Yang found it odd that she hadn’t seen him before. How long had he been there?

“Who are you?” Yang asked.

“A lowly prisoner, like you. But perhaps we can be more if we work together,” the old man said.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a cave. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams. You know what they say: whoever has the gold makes the rules. You’d surely win over Blake with the treasures from that cave.” Yang found it odd that he’d been so informal as to call the princess by her first name, but she figured he must not have much respect for nobility. He was in their dungeon, after all.

“Why would you share this with us?” Yang asked.

“I need some fit young’ns like yourselves to go in after it,” the old man said, walking to a wall and pushing open a hidden exit. “So do we have a deal?”

“You bet we do!” Sun exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

 

Yang approached the cave, Sun and the old man close behind. “Who disturbs my slumber?” the cave asked. A raven was perched on top of it.

“Um, hi. I’m Yang!” Yang said.

“Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp.”

“Okay cool. Hey, can my brother come in too?”

“Fine, but he is to touch nothing, not even the lamp,” and with that, the cave opened with a roar, and a staircase appeared.

“Remember, kids. Fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward,” the old man said.

“Got it. Come on, Sun,” Yang said, and the two descended the staircase to a golden room full of treasure.

“Whoa! Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the sultan!” Sun said, before bolting after the treasure. Yang ran up to him and grabbed him by the tail, causing him to trip and faceplant.

“Sun! We’re not supposed to touch anything, remember? Maybe I should’ve left you outside…” Yang scolded him as he got up and dusted himself off. “Now come on, we gotta find the lamp.”

Suddenly, the rug they were standing on slid out from underneath them and ‘stood up’, giving a little ‘wave’ with one of its black tassels. The primary color of the carpet was an orange to yellow gradient, with the orange in the middle of the carpet. At very center of the rug was a black and yellow yin-yang symbol, with bees as the ‘dots’. The carpet’s borders had little black tigers and chinese style dragons decorating it. The carpet’s color scheme very much reminded Yang of a bee.

“Oh cool, a magic carpet! Hey there, girl. I think we should give you a name. How about ‘Bumblebee’?” Yang said, and the rug ‘nodded’ in approval.

“Nice to meet you, Bumblebee! I’m Sun, and this is my sister Yang,” Sun greeted it. Bumblebee wrapped itself around the two of them in a ‘hug’.

“Whoa there! Not so tight! Anyway, we’re trying to find this lamp. Do you know where it is?” Yang asked, and Bumblebee ‘nodded’, and then motioned for the twins to follow it. It led them through a long cave, until they emerged in a huge underground cavern. At the center of the room was a pillar with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water, with stones forming a bridge of sorts. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light. Yang began to hop across the stones. “You two wait here! I’ll go get the lamp. Don’t touch anything, Sun Wukong.”

“Got it,” Sun nodded, but then noticed a shrine with a golden monkey holding a giant ruby. As Yang climbed the stairs, Sun began to approach the ruby, feeling like it was meant for him to steal. Bumblebee noticed, and ‘grabbed’ him by the tail to hold him back. “Hey! This is my gem! It was made for me!”

“Finally! So this is the lamp, eh?” Yang said as she picked it up and placed it in her cleavage, having finally reached it. She then looked down to see Sun escaping Bumblebee’s ‘grasp’ and lunging at the jewel. “Sun no!”

Sun grabbed the gemstone, causing the room to rumble and shake and the cave’s voice to boom at them. “Infidels!”

“Oops,” Sun said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, before putting the gem back in the shrine, but the jewel and shrine melted into lava, the water becoming lava as well.

“You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see the light of day!”

Yang raced down the steps, but they turned into a ramp, sending her sliding towards the lava. Luckily, Bumblebee came and caught her, before flying towards Sun. Yang grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up onto Bumblebee just before the stone he was standing on exploded into lava. The carpet flew them through the crumbling cave to make their escape, but just as it was about to reach the top, a boulder dropped onto it, sending it to the floor. Yang and Sun grabbed onto the rock wall and held on. Yang looked up to see the old man, within reach.

“Hey, can you help me out here?” Yang asked.

“Throw me the lamp!” the old man said.

“Please, I can’t hold on! Could you give me a hand?”

“Give me the lamp first!” Yang sighed and pulled it out, handing it to him. The old man held it above his head and began laughing maniacally. “Yes! At last! It’s time I got what I deserved.”

Yang managed to climb out with Sun’s help, but then the old man kicked Sun aside and grabbed Yang by the wrist. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Giving you your reward,” he said, suddenly sounding a lot younger. He pulled out Wilt and was about to stab her with it when Sun smacked him on the wrist with one of his nunchucks, causing the old man to let go of Yang, who then fell into the cave. The enraged old man then quickly knocked Sun into the cave. Bumblebee managed to get out from under the rock pinning it and catch the falling twins, before the cave gave a final roar and sank back into the sand. Adam cast off his old man disguise, before checking his pockets to pull out the lamp, only to find it missing. “What?! No! This can’t be happening! I just had it! Rrrragh!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Blake, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve been crying,” Ilia said as she entered her best friend’s room.

“It’s Yang… She’s… dead,” Blake said, tears beginning to well up.

“What?! No! Can you tell me what happened, if that’s alright? You know I’m here if you need me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Yaaaaaaang! Wake up. Come on!” Sun said, snapping his fingers in front of his sister’s face. She was laying on top of Bumblebee, out like a light. Bumblebee rose and lifted Yang onto her feet, causing her to wake up. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

“Oww, I think I hit something on the way down,” Yang muttered, rubbing the back of her head. She then looked around, noticing they were trapped in the cave. She punched the sealed in entrance in frustration. “That asshole! Son-of-a-bitch just took the lamp and left us to die!”

“Who said he has the lamp?” Sun said, smirking and pulling out the lamp.

“Atta boy Sun! This is one of those times I’m really thankful for your pickpocketing skills. That lamp might not be worth much but at least that rotten old geezer doesn’t have it,” Yang said, giving Sun a congratulatory pat on the back, before grabbing the lamp to inspect it. “I wonder what’s so special about this thing, anyway. Oh hey, I think there’s something written here, let me see if I can’t make it out.”

She rubbed the lamp to try and make it out, when suddenly smoke started coming out of the hole. The lamp began to shake and glow, and soon a crow flew out of it, before transforming into a man.

“Ugh, it’s been way too long since I’ve been let outta that thing. I need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure y'all can guess who the genie is


	4. Friend Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang makes a powerful friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to WolfRain and mx-kit for their help

“Ugh, it’s been way too long since I’ve been let outta that thing. I need a drink,” the man said, cracking his neck and pulling out a flask, quickly chugging it. The first thing Yang noticed was that he had black hair and red eyes, much like her mom apparently had. His hair was graying a bit and he had some slight stubble on his chin. His skin was an odd grayish color, and he wore black pants, pointy black shoes, a red sash-belt, a white vest, and a tattered red cape. In addition, he wore some silver jewelry, namely some bracers on his wrists, a cross necklace, a ring on his right index finger, and two more rings on his right ring finger.

“Ahhhh, that hits the spot,” the odd man said once he’d finally finished chugging from his seemingly bottomless flask, letting out a sigh of refreshment. He then eyed up Yang. “Got a name, pipsqueak?”

“Who’re you calling pipsqueak?!” Yang snapped at him in irritation, flexing her biceps. Okay, so maybe they weren’t that big, but Yang liked to think they were bigger than could generally be expected for a street rat like her. They were certainly strong, at the very least. “Who the hell even are you?!”

“Easy there, firecracker. I’m on your side, so no need to get your panties in a twist,” the man said, putting up his hands. “Name’s Qrow. Mind telling me yours, sweetheart?”

“I’m Yang,” she said, glaring at Qrow. “But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me _sir_.”

“All right, I’ll keep that in mind, _sir_ ,” Qrow said.

“I’m Sun,” the monkey faunus piped up. “Don’t mind my sister, she’s had a bit of a rough day. She’s usually much better about keeping her temper in check.”

“Nice to meet you, kiddo. By the way, long time no see Bumblebee!” Qrow said, giving the rug a fist bump. “So which of you kids summoned me?”

“Yang, I think,” Sun said.

“That’s what I thought,” Qrow said, nodding to the lamp she held in her hands. “Guess you’re my new master, firecracker.”

“Master? What are you talking about?” Yang asked, confused.

“You mean to tell me you rubbed that lamp without even knowing what it does?” Qrow asked incredulously. “I’m your genie, kiddo, here for all your wish fulfillment needs.”

“I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought,” Yang muttered, scratching the back of her head.

“Wish fulfillment?” Sun said excitedly, eyes widening in curiosity.

“Yep, you get three wishes,” Qrow said, holding up 3 fingers. “And no wishing for more wishes. That includes,” he added, “ wishing you could wish for more wishes, so don’t even try it.”

“No way. There’s no way this is really happening. I’ve gotta be dreaming,” Yang muttered in disbelief, eyes looking down in hazy wonderment.

“Looks like you’re gonna need some convincing, kid, “ Qrow said, his face tightening a little. “Give me a sec, though, I’m not nearly drunk enough for this,” the genie pulled out the flask again and chugged it for far longer than should be possible given its size. He let out a contented sigh, followed by a hiccup. Once he was done, he turned back to Yang. “You don’t seem to quite realize what you’ve got here, kid,” he added with a lopsided smirk. “So how about you let me _illuminate_ some of the _possibilities_ for you?”

Yang perked her head up. “Is that… music?” Yang asked in bemusement; the sound of brass instruments suddenly filled her ears.

“Well Raven Branwen had them 40 thieves,” Qrow slurr-sang, making a bunch of thieves appear in his hands as if they were playing cards, before having them surround Yang. “Mister Ozpin had a thousand tales. But kiddo you in luck-” Qrow’s head popped out of Yang’s vest.

“What the _fuck_?” Yang said, startled when she looked down, wide-eyed at the voice being so close.

“-Cuz up your sleeves-” Qrow continued, ignoring Yang and making her flex.

“But I don’t even have sleeves,” Yang exclaimed in confusion.

“-You got a brand of magic never-fails!” Qrow continued to try to sing as he made Yang begin to beat up the thieves surrounding her, punching them and kicking until one by one they fell down.

“You got some power in your corner now,” Qrow sang as Yang suddenly found herself in a boxing ring, with Qrow massaging her shoulders and Sun fanning her with Bumblebee dramatically. “Some heavy ammunition in your camp,” Qrow pulled out a shotgun and fired it into the air, while getting rid of the boxing ring. “You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how!” Qrow popped up out of the lamp lid. “See all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I’ll say,” Qrow grabbed Yang by the wrist and had her rub the lamp.

“Miss firecracker sir, what will your pleasure be?” Qrow sang, summoning chairs for Yang, Sun, and Bumblebee, before summoning a table for them and a menu for Yang to look at. “Let me take your order, jot it down,” Qrow wrote things down on a notepad, as if he were a waiter taking an order. “You ain’t never had a friend like me, ho ho ho!” Qrow put an arm around Yang’s shoulders, nudging Bumblebee with his elbow.

“Life is your restaurant,” Qrow summoned a plate of turkey as he sang. “And I’m your maitre’d!” Qrow’s head suddenly replaced the body of the turkey. “C’mon whisper what it is you want,” Qrow went back to normal, before enlarging his ear and holding a hand up to it. “You ain’t never had a friend like me.”

“You got a genie at your service,” Qrow continued to flatly sing, playfully bowing to Yang. “You’re the boss,” Qrow summoned a large cushioned seat beneath Yang, “the queen,” Sun and Bumblebee began fanning Yang with large feathers dramatically again, “the shah!” Qrow summoned a bunch of treasure. “Say what you wish, it’s yours! True dish,” Qrow summoned several bowls of food. “How ‘bout a little more baklava?” Qrow filled the room with baklava.

“Try some of column ‘A’,” Qrow sang as the baklava cleared and Yang found herself on top of a column with a giant A on top. “Try all of column ‘B’,” Yang stumbled off the column, but was caught by another column with a B on top. “I’m in the mood to help you _dude_ ,” Yang fell off of column B and a cushion held by a very large Qrow. “You ain’t never had a friend like me,” Qrow’s mouth opened and his tongue fell out like a carpeted staircase, and a normal-sized Qrow came dancing down the ‘staircase’.

“Ew, that’s... kinda gross,” Yang commented, making a disgusted face. Qrow took some swigs from his flask as he drunkenly, haphazardly danced to the music.

“Can your friends do _this_?” Qrow sang, taking off his head and juggling it, briefly hiccuping, before throwing it over to Yang. “Can your friends do _that_?”

“Ugh, gross, why?!” Yang panicked as she quickly tossed Qrow’s head back to him.

“Can your friends pull _this_ ,” Qrow held a hat in his hand, using his other to reach in, grabs his feet, and spin around until he turned into a rabbit. “Out their little hat?”

Qrow then turned into a tall, dark gray dragon with black scales and red burning eyes.. “Can your friends go _**poof?!**_ ” Qrow spat out some fire, which turned into a trio of dancing harem girls.

“Well looky here,” Qrow changed back to normal and the harem girls began dancing around Yang, much to her enjoyment. She purred a little, and a dazed, slightly sultry smirk tugged at her lips. “Can your friends go abracadabra, let ‘er rip, and then make the sucker disappear?” Qrow made the harem girls vanish, much to Yang’s disappointment.

“So don’t just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,” Qrow sang, his voice gravely and rough, making an amusing, childish mimicry of a slack-jawed, buggy-eyed face with his own. “I’m here to answer all your midday prayers.”

A tiny chibi Qrow appeared in Yang’s palms, miming prayer hands before diving into the ground. “You got me bona fide, _certified_ ,” Qrow then disappeared and popped out of the ground as an abnormally long paper-scroll certificate with eyes and lips at the top.

“You got a genie for your charge d’affaires,” Yang got entirely rolled up into scroll-Qrow like a burrito. “I got a powerful urge to help you out,” Yang was then completely spun out of Qrow and he returned to normal, making her a little wobbly and dizzy at first.

“So what you wish - I really wanna know,” Qrow held a hand up to his ear and leaned towards Yang encouragingly. “You got a list that’s three miles long, no doubt,” Qrow pulled a list out of Yang’s ear like a kids’ magic trick. “So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!” Qrow rubbed his behind with the list, as if drying it off.

“Miss firecracker, sir, have a wish or two or three,” Qrow sang again, bringing back the belly dancing harem girls. One of them gave Yang a flirty look, and Yang leaned in to kiss her. “I’m on the job, you big nawab,” Just as Yang and the girl’s lips were about to connect, the girl turned into Qrow, who playfully fluttered his eyelashes at Yang, lips puckered, and she thankfully caught herself before she could accidentally kiss him.

She punched him in annoyed frustration, sending him flying. “You ain’t never had a friend, never had a friend,” Qrow very quickly reoriented himself, and zapped in four dancing elephants. “You ain’t _never_ had a friend, _never_ had a friend,” in the other direction, he zapped in four dancing camels. “You ain’t never...had a...friend...like... _ **meeeeeeeeee**_!” Qrow shouted proudly, zapping in some more dancers, and began dancing himself in a suit and hat as a grand finale, while Sun began eagerly scooping up a pile of gold the genie had summoned

“You ain’t never had a friend like me!” Qrow finished. Soon he, Yang, Sun, and Bumblebee were back in the cave. Qrow was lying on his side, resting his chin on one hand, his face smirking, the other hand on his hip. A neon ‘Applause’ sign flashed above him, but only Bumblebee ‘clapped’, using its tassels to do so. Sun looked down in disappointment at the gold being gone, while Yang looked around and took in what had just happened.

Qrow beckoned her calmly, seeming more relaxed. “So what’ll it be, kid?”

Yang tilted her head, looking up a bit, as if thinking. “Hmm, so you can grant me any wish I want?” Yang asked, flicking her index at Qrow, looking at him, wondering.

“Not quite. There _are_ a couple of exceptions,” Qrow said, becoming more businesslike, his voice serious again.

“Like what?” Her voice asked innocently, genuinely curious.

“ _ **Rule number one**_ :,” Qrow said intensely. “I can’t kill anyone. And I’m glad I can’t, ‘cause I’ve never been comfortable with it anyway,” he sighed, before continuing with the utmost seriousness. “ _ **Rule two:**_ I can’t make anybody _fall in love_ with anyone else,” he added, keeping count on his hands again.

“And _**Rule three**_ : I don’t bring people _back from the dead._ Trust me, it’s _not_ a pretty picture.” His shoulders and face visibly winced in discomfort. Shrugging, he finished his statement. “Other than that, anything goes.”

“Limitations on wishes? Sounds lame,” Yang said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She turned to Sun. “Some genie he is, eh Sun?” Yang asked, pointing her thumb at Qrow, shocking and annoying him a little. “Can’t even kill people. I bet he can’t even get us out of this cave. Guess we’ll have to find a way out of here on our own…” She added, pretending to look sad. Sun caught on to her idea, and decided to play along.

The siblings began to leave, walking away, but an offended Qrow stepped in front of them, looking very irritable and slurring, “E- _Excuse_ me? You rub _my_ lamp,” he stepped closer, face getting tighter than they’ve ever seen, as his voice raised.

“Wake me up _\- and I was getting some good sleep mind you -_ and bring me out here, only to insult my abilities and _walk out on me_?” He looked at them with a mix of offense, hurt, disbelief, and anger. “Not on **my watch,** ” he added, before yelling out **,** ”You’re getting your wishes, _**so sit down**_!”

Qrow had Bumblebee scoop up him and the twins. He took a sip from his flask before speaking again. “All right, kids, better hold on to your hamstrings, cuz I can’t promise this ride’ll be smooth. Now let’s get outta here!” He eagerly said, as they flew up and up and up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Adam, this is an outrage! I can’t believe you’d do something like this! In the three years you’ve been vizier, you’d been nothing but loyal and exemplary until now. From now on, no executions are to be carried out without being run by me first,” Ghira barked at his vizier. Ilia had told the burly sultan about what happened to Yang, and so he had summoned Adam to his chambers to reprimand him for what happened.

Blake was also present, watching with a conflicted look on her face as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was torn over what to do or how to feel. Yang’s death had her absolutely devastated. She and the blonde had clicked faster than anyone else Blake knew, and Blake had come to really like her. She’d grown far more fond of the blonde than she’d even thought herself capable of, and Blake had even started to consider becoming more than just friends with her. But now she was gone, and she wasn’t coming back, and now Blake was left lamenting what could have been.

But she knew better than to take it out on Adam, even if he technically had been the cause of her current distress. It had been a tragic misunderstanding on his part that led to this, and she knew he was absolutely riddled with guilt over it, and she didn’t want to make him feel even worse than he already did. Blake was certain that he was almost as anguished as she was, and she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Unwittingly causing the loss of an innocent life had to weigh heavy on the heart.

Adam looked down at the floor, conveying his guilt and shame. “Yes, my liege. Believe me, I feel just as bad about this as you do. Never again shall I be so quick to punish. Words cannot express the depth of my guilt and shame. I’m not sure I’m even worthy of having a place in your court anymore, let alone being vizier…”

“Don’t say that!” Blake piped up, walking over to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She did her best not to cry as she continued. Adam needed her reassurance, and she couldn’t let her grief get in the way of that. “You can’t just give up like that because of one mistake, even if it did have tragic consequences. Your guilt clearly shows you recognize your mistake, and if you recognize it, you can learn from it, and do better in the future. You _are_ worthy of being vizier, I have faith in you.”

Adam seemed taken aback by this, at a loss for words as he struggled to find a way to express his gratitude. “Wow, Blake… I don’t know what to say… I… um…”

“Take your time, I can wait,” Blake said, smiling at him and offering him a hug, which he accepted.

“Thank you so much Blake. You have no idea how much it means to me that even though you should hate me for the grief I’ve caused you, you still show me such support and kindness. I still don’t think I deserve this after what I’ve done, but if you can still believe in me, then I’ll try to believe in myself too. Once again, you have my heartfelt gratitude for your support, and know that any improvement I make is thanks to you,” Adam said, before pulling away from the hug.

“Good, you’re gonna do amazing, I’m sure of it. After all, one day, I’ll be the sultan you serve under, and I want you to make sure I never doubt your value as vizier, okay?” Blake said, smiling up at him. He nodded to show his affirmation. Blake then turned to her father. “Now can we please put this mess behind us?”

“Very well,” Ghira said. “But Blake, you don’t have to pretend to be okay, all right? I’m here if you ever wanna talk about it.”

“He’s right. I know you’re acting like you’re over her death, but I can tell you aren’t. I’ll be taking my leave, but before I go, I just want to reiterate that I’m truly, deeply sorry for what happened. Not a day will go by that I won’t regret Yang’s death. She must’ve been an amazing person to be looked on so fondly by you, and I wish she were still with us. I’m sure she could’ve been a great friend to me, just as she was to you,” Adam said solemnly. He then bowed and took Blake’s hand as if to kiss it, but instead of doing so, he looked up at her. “May I?”

“You may,” Blake said, happily letting him kiss her hand. He was being such a gentleman, and she was beginning to remember why she’d crushed on him in the first place, reawakening feelings she’d thought had dissipated. While he’d spurned her advances back then, maybe he’d reconsider now that she was older. Not that she needed to worry about that right now. She was not in a good place to be looking for romance at the moment, still not over what could have been with Yang. Once Adam had returned Blake’s hand to her, he turned to leave, and Blake decided she’d leave as well, heading to the garden, one of her favorite places to sort out her thoughts.

She found it tragic how right Adam had been when he mentioned that he could’ve been great friends with Yang. They absolutely would have gotten along, and Blake couldn’t help but compare the two. Both had been so kind, and understanding of her. They weren’t entirely similar though, of course. For instance, Adam wasn’t as strong as Yang, who’d gone through a life of poverty and hardship and still managed to keep her head up and smile. Blake was confident that Yang wouldn’t have needed Blake’s reassurance like Adam had today if she were in a similar position.

At the same time, Yang wasn’t as passionate as Adam, she didn’t have his drive, instead living a carefree life taking each day as it comes, with no real goal in mind. But Adam, he’d always had a strong passion for justice, something Blake had always admired about him. In fact, Blake realized that tragically, it was likely that same passion, combined with his lack of key information, that caused Adam to be so quick to have Yang executed. He’d seen what he thought was Yang kidnapping her, a very heinous act. Blake wasn’t so sure she wouldn’t have been just as quick to want to see justice carried out if she’d been in his shoes. In fact, Adam probably thought he’d be making Blake proud when he did it, so it must’ve really hurt for him to see that he’d only caused her grief and heartbreak instead. Blake couldn’t help but pity him even more. If only she’d told him about Yang the moment he’d come back, maybe this could’ve been avoided…

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh, I’m not sure how much longer I can keep up this act without going insane!” Adam complained to his fox faunus accomplices.

“Try to keep a cool head, Brother Adam, it’d be very concerning if you did go insane,” Fennec said. “Please take care of yourself, for the sake of the faunus, if nothing else.”

“Yes, you haven’t forgotten about our ambitions, have you?” Corsac said. “I’d hope you haven’t given up on becoming sultan just because the lamp is gone.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I haven’t given up. If I don’t become sultan, we may never get what we deserve,” Adam said.

“The faunus of Menagerie are too complacent in their comfortable lives here to try and help their oppressed kin in the other nations,” he said passionately. “But me,” he smirked, his voice growing cocky. “I’m the hero our people _deserve_ , the one with the strength to do what’s _needed_.”

“Once I’m sultan,” Adam began to conclude, confident in his plans. “I’ll unify our people, make them recognize that _we_ are the superior race _, not_ the humans. We’ll rise up, save our foreign brothers from their oppression, and have the faunus become the dominant race on this planet, as we should be. We’ll get our vengeance on the human filth, and make them know their rightful place as servants of the faunus. I _will_ become sultan, and _nothing_ will stop me.”

“But how are we to have you do it without the lamp?” Fennec asked. “Without it, we’ll need to rethink our entire strategy for making you sultan,” Corsac said.

“Don’t worry, our plan stays the same,” Adam said, smiling evilly. “We don’t need the lamp anyway. I’d already planned on getting married to Blake, and I’ve come to realize _that_ is the key to becoming sultan, not the lamp.”

“Getting her to marry me should be easy,” he waved a hand dismissively. “If nothing else, today has shown me that she’s still into me; so I’ll court her, and wed her when she’s ready. Then, we convince her spineless father that it’s time she take over as sultan, having him assassinated if that’s what it takes. Blake’s a reasonable girl, so once she’s sultan, I’ll convince her to abdicate her power to me, making me sultan, and together, we’ll light the fires of revolution.”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, still being ridden by Qrow and the twins, came to a landing at a small oasis.

“So how about that, firecracker? Still doubting my abilities?” Qrow said, looking at Yang with a cocky grin on his face.

“Not at all. Now I can have faith in your ability to grant my three wishes,” Yang said facetiously.

“Excuse me? Three? You got a brain beneath all that hair? You just used one up, so you’re down to two, kiddo,” Qrow said, holding up two fingers.

“Are you sure about that?” Yang asked, a smug smile on her face. “Because I don’t recall actually wishing to get out of the cave. You did that on your own.”

“My sis is smarter than she looks. Not everyone can manage to outwit an all-powerful genie,” Sun bragged, smiling at Yang to express how proud he was of her.

“You’re clever, kid, I’ll give you that,” Qrow remarked, giving Yang a nod of respect. “But don’t think I’ll fall for that trick twice. No more freebies”

“Fair enough,” Yang said, nodding back. “So I only get three wishes, huh? Better make ‘em count. What do you think I should wish for, Sun?” Just before Sun could respond, Yang cut him off. “Actually, never mind, you’d probably just suggest something dumb.”

“My idea is not dumb!” Sun protested. Yang sighed, looking at him with a wary expression. “Then what is it?”

“Infinite bananas,” Sun said proudly.

“I rest my case,” Yang said, rolling her eyes. “So how about you, old man?”

“Hey, don’t call me old!” Qrow playfully complained.

“Well? What would you wish for?” Yang asked, easily dismissing his comment, once again genuinely asking the genie.

“Me?” Qrow said, holding a hand to his chest, genuinely taken aback. “No one’s ever asked _me_ what _I’d_ wish for before....” He paused for a second. “If I had to pick though, I’d say freedom.”

“Freedom?” Yang asked, hoping he’d elaborate.

“Being a genie ain’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Qrow said wistfully. “If I knew I’d be spending eternity beholden to selfish, petty assholes, I’d have never signed up for this gig.”

“Signed up? You mean you weren’t always a genie?”

“Nope,” Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask. “Used to be a human, like you.”

“What happened?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I like stories.”

“Fine, if you really wanna know my life story that bad, I guess I’ll tell you,” Qrow acquiesced. “I suppose it’s nice to finally have a master take interest in me beyond what I can do for them. I can already tell I’ll like you more than any of my previous masters, kid. Anyway, I grew up among a tribe of killers and thieves called the Branwen Tribe.”

“Does the Raven Branwen you mentioned in your song have anything to do with this tribe?” Yang asked.

“Yep. She was my twin sister actually, and the eventual leader of the tribe. You look a lot like her, come to think of it. Makes me wonder if you’re a descendant of hers. Guess that’d make me an uncle of sorts to you, huh?” Qrow said, before taking a swig from his flask.

Yang grimaced. She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of being descended from a murderous bandit. “So what, did your tribe have 40 thieves in it then?”

“Nope. The 40 thieves I mentioned weren’t part of a tribe. They were from a gang of rival bandits, actually. Raven found their secret cave where they kept their treasure, and managed to single-handedly outwit and kill all 40 of them, taking their treasure for our own tribe, and becoming something of a folk hero in the process,” Qrow explained. “But enough about her, I’m supposed to be telling you _my_ story. Anyway, being part of the tribe, I of course had some thieving escapades of my own, one of which led me to obtain a magic lamp containing a genie, named Ozpin. I immediately used my first wish to make myself immune to the negative effects of alcohol. I always did love myself some good liquor.”

Yang rolled her eyes as he took another swig from his flask. “Great, I have a drunk bandit for a genie.”

“Hey, no judging me until you’ve heard the rest of my story. So anyway, I managed to strike up something of a friendship with ol’ Oz, and I eventually left the tribe, not comfortable with the immoral lifestyle we led,” Qrow continued. “Oz taught me a lot about the world, and I owe him my life. Not long after I left, I decided to use my second wish to gain the ability to transform into a crow. As I’m sure you can imagine, this gave me amazing mobility and stealth, and I used it to travel the world as a benevolent mercenary, helping whatever people I could in an attempt to atone for my past sins as a bandit. Became something of a folk hero myself, actually, though I have no idea if I still am.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever heard of you,” Yang admitted.

“Well now you have,” Qrow said with a smirk. “Anyway, I put off using my last wish for a couple decades, not wanting to waste it. Eventually, I decided to use it to become a genie myself, wanting to help people the way Oz helped me, spread some more good in the world, you know? Sadly, while I guess you could say I’ve helped people, it’s mostly been greedy dicks that only care about themselves, so I don’t think I’ve spread any good in the world as a genie. Not that I can do anything about it, I have no choice but to grant the wishes of my masters, even if I’m not comfortable doing it. It’d be nice to have free will again. So anyway, bottom line is, being a genie’s not what I thought it’d be, and I want out.”

“I’ll do it, I’ll set you free,” Yang said with determination.

“I’ll believe in when I see it, kid,” Qrow deadpanned.

“No, really, I’m being serious,” Yang said sincerely. “After I use my first two wishes, I’ll use the last one to set you free, I promise.”

Yang held out her hand so they could shake on it, and Qrow took her up on it, giving her a smile of genuine gratitude. “Thanks, firecracker. I’m holding you to that. Now how about we get those first two wishes done, eh? Tell me, what is it that _you_ want most, kid?”

“Well, there _is_ this girl…” Yang said sheepishly, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Sun gave her a knowing smirk.

“No can do, kid. Can’t make anyone fall in love, remember?” Qrow said. “Although I _did_ have you pegged as liking the rounder things in life. Nice to see my gaydar still works.”

“But Qrow, she’s amazing! She’s smart and fun and so beautiful and she’s got the most perfect eyes and gorgeous hair and the most contagious smile and a stunning fashion sense and the cutest little ears and she’s got such a good heart and she’s so passionate and she loves books and when she gets feisty it’s the hottest thing ever and-” Yang’s rambling was cut off by Sun putting his hand over her mouth.

“Imma stop you right there. I think he gets the idea, Yang,” Sun said, before releasing his hand from her mouth.

“Right, sorry…” Yang said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

“It’s okay, kid. I may not be able to directly make her fall in love with you, but I’ll do what I can to help you win her heart,” Qrow said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

“I think she’s already managed to do that on her own,” Sun said. “You should see the looks they give each other when they think the other isn’t looking. At this point the question isn’t if Yang’ll get the girl, but when.”

“Sun, she’s the princess! To even have a chance, I’d have to like, also be a princess. Probably a faunus too, actually…” Yang lamented. But suddenly, an idea struck. “Wait, that’s it! Qrow, can you make me a faunus princess?” “I mean I _can_ …” Qrow said cheekily. “But if you want me to do it, you gotta make it an official wish. Just say the words.”

“All right then,” Yang said with a smile. “Qrow, I wish for you to make me a faunus princess!”

“You got it, lady killer,” Qrow smiling at her, snapping his fingers and making a tall mirror appear in front of Yang. “So you can witness your transformation firsthand. Now let’s start by making you a faunus!” Qrow snapped his fingers, and a pair of bear ears appeared on top of her head. “So what do you think of the new ears, kid?”

“I love them so much, I can _bear_ -ly contain myself! Eh? Am I right?” Yang joked, making Sun facepalm.

“No. Just no. Anyway, now to do something about your clothes,” Qrow said, snapping his fingers again, and suddenly Yang was wearing a cropped yellow tube top with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, and matching yellow harem pants. Her hair was also now up in a ponytail.

“So this is what it feels like to wear shoes,” Yang said, commenting on the fancy yellow shoes that now adorned her feet.

“Now, to finish your makeover, let’s add some jewelry. A princess has gotta display her wealth, after all,” Qrow said, and with yet another snap of his fingers, Yang was absolutely blinged out with jewelry, most of it gold.

In addition to several piercings, she had on a gold belly chain, several necklaces, several rings on her fingers(Yang liked this, it meant if she had to punch someone it’d pack extra hurt), some gold bracelets on her wrists, and of course, to signify her status as a princess, she had a silver tiara with a yellow topaz embedded in it. As far as the piercings went, she had a gold belly button piercing, a gold stud in her right nostril, a couple of gold rings in each of her bear ears, and big gold hoops in her human ears.

“Isn’t this a bit… excessive?” Sun remarked, looking at all the new accessories with some interest and yet concern.

“Nonsense, she’s a princess now; there’s no such thing as too much. Besides,” Qrow added, shrugging with a carefree smile. “Gold is clearly Yang’s color. In fact, I think I just thought up a princess name for you, firecracker. We’ll call you Princess Goldie.”

“Sounds good to me. Modesty isn’t really my style anyway, and it’s not yours either, Sun,” Yang said, looking at her brother with an amused yet judgemental look. “You’re hardly one to talk about excessive jewelry when a month ago you were covered in jewelry you’d swiped from a stand, saying it was ‘made for you’.” Yang smirked. “Well guess what? This jewelry was _literally_ made for me, and I’m gonna rock it!” Yang put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out proudly. “I’ll admit this many necklaces is a bit much though,” she added more modestly.

“I’ll gladly take some off your hands!” Sun said. Yang sighed and took off all but one of the necklaces, handing them to Sun, who quickly put them on. “Now we’re talking! They look so much better on me. Say, what am I gonna do while you’re playing princess, anyway?”

“You can be part of my entourage,” Yang said. “You’ll need a disguise though. Can’t have people recognizing you, after all. That’d be a bitch to explain our way out of.”

“Abs McGee here needs a disguise, eh? I’m on it,” Qrow said, zapping Sun with a blast of his magic. Sun now had a fake mustache decorating his upper lip. “Whaddaya think, kid?”

Sun looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled. “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked the singing. And I'm sure y'all just LOVED that Blake and Adam scene...


	5. Princess Goldie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Goldie comes to town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been so long. My beta, WolfRain, was on vacation for most of September, briefly came back for a bit, and now she's gone again 'til the end of the month. She did help a little with the song lyrics before she left. In the mean time, I got a new beta, my friend Cindy AKA maybesandsomedays on this site and lesbiyangxiaolong on tumblr.

“All right, time for me to put on my own disguise,” Qrow said, coloring his skin a more natural tone and sprouting a pair of crow wings from his back. “Now let’s get you a steed. Lessee, a camel’s too low class, horse is too standard… Maybe an elephant? Nah, not exotic enough… Oooh, I’ve got it!”

He zapped in a massive bear wearing a fez on its head.

“Awesome! I like it,” Yang said enthusiastically.

“We’ve got the disguises, we got a ride, but we’re not done yet,” Qrow said. “We’ll be heading into town in style, so get ready kid, cuz I’m gonna make you a star!”

 

* * *

 

 

“My liege…” Adam began, entering the sultan’s room.

“Yes, Adam?” Ghira asked.

“I would like your permission to marry your daughter,” Adam said, kneeling down.

Ghira let out a hearty laugh. “Adam, my boy, you don’t need to go through me if you want to marry her. Who Blake marries is up to her, it’s not my place to say who she can and cannot marry her. If you want to marry her, just ask her yourself, though I think it’s a bit too soon for a proposal.”

“I agree, and I had no intentions of asking her yet. I just wanted to be sure I had your permission when the time comes,” Adam said.

Just then, Kali called out to them. “Blake, Ghira, Adam, you must come see this!”

Ghira and Adam joined Blake and Kali on the balcony, where they could see what appeared to be a parade approaching, led by Qrow.

“Just listen to this music! Isn’t it wonderful!” Kali said excitedly.

“Make way for Miss Goldie!” a group of marchers carrying pole-mounted bells sang.

“Say hey, Princess Goldie!” a group of men behind them performing a sword dance sang. Behind them a group of belly dancers twirled through the streets.

“Hey clear the way in the old bazaar! Hey you, let us through it’s a bright new star! Oh come, be the first on your block to see her curls!” Qrow sang as he mingled amongst different crowd members. Kali looked on in wonderment. “Make way, here she comes, ring bells,” Qrow rattled some hanging pottery, “bang the drums,” and then drummed on a fat man’s belly. “Why you’re gonna love this girl!”

“Miss Goldie, fabulous she, Goldie Gazania!” Qrow sang. Yang flashed a cocky grin from her perch atop the bear as it marched through town, some scantily clad women fanning her with big feathers. Sun sat nearby, just behind the bear’s head.

“Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee.” Qrow pulled a rug out from under Saber, Bonnie, and a sheep faunus guardsman named Mata, forcing them to kneel. Sun shot finger guns at them, his mouth making a cheeky grin.

“Now try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday Salaam,” Qrow sang as Kali danced a little jig, stopping when her husband shot her an incredulous look. “And come and meet her spectacular coterieeeeeeee!” Qrow began flying men up on top of the bear to shake hands with Yang.

“Miss Goldie, mighty is she, Goldie Gazania!” Qrow sang before he stopped flying men up. “Strong as ten regular men, definitely!” Yang punched all the men off of the bear, demonstrating her strength. “She faced the galloping hordes,” Qrow sang in the form of an old man. “A hundred bad guys with swords,” now in the form of a wooden-sword swinging child. “Who sent those goons to their lords? Princess Goldie!” he continued, back in his “normal” faunus disguise.

“She’s got 75 golden camels!” a chorus of men carry said camels sang.

“Don’t they look lovely, Lisa?” Qrow said, in disguise as a parade commentator.

“Purple peacocks, she’s got 53!” sang a chorus of women, who were at the head of a bird-shaped float holding said peacocks.

“Fabulous, Cyril, I love the feathers!” Qrow said, still disguised as a parade commentator, only a female one this time, before going back to normal.

“When it comes to exotic type mammals,” the genie, back to “normal,” sang. “Has she got a zoo,” Qrow sang, disguised as a leopard faunus. “And I’m telling you,” he sang as a goat faunus. “It’s the best in Menagerie!” he sang, back in his crow faunus form.

“Miss Goldie, fabulous she, Goldie Gazania! That physique, how can I speak? Weak at the knee! Well get on out in that square, adjust your veil and prepare to gawk and grovel and stare at Miss Goldie!” Qrow sang in disguise as a harem girl, joining a trio of harem girls on a balcony. “There’s no question this Goldie’s alluring. Never ordinary, never boring. Everything about the gal just plain impresses. She’s a winner, she’s a whiz, a wonder! She’s about to pull my heart asunder, and I absolutely love the way she dresses!” The girls sang in counterpoint to Qrow.

While Qrow and the harem girls were singing, Yang flexed her muscles and blew kisses. Blake scoffed and waved her hand dismissively.

“She’s got ninety-five white persian monkeys!” the people in the parade sang.

“She’s got the monkeys, let’s see the monkeys!” Saber, Bonnie, and Mata sang.

“And to view them she charges no fee!” the parade chorus continued to sing, as Yang threw gold coins out to the people.

“She’s generous, so generous!” the people chanted as they collected the coins.

“She’s got maids, she’s got servants and flunkies! Proud to work for her! They bow down to her, love their master! They’re just lousy with loyalty to Goldie! Miss Goldie!” the parade sang as they neared the palace. Kali rushed on over to the palace doors to let them in, Adam and Ghira chasing after her. Just as Kali was about to open them, Adam moved in front of her blocking the doors. But then the bear burst the doors open, smashing Adam against the wall.

“Miss Goldie! Amorous she! Goldie Gazania!” Qrow, once again disguised as a crow faunus, sang, flying down from atop the bear’s back. “Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!” Qrow picked up Ghira. “And that, good people, is why she got dolled up and dropped by,” Qrow flew over to the throne and dropped Ghira onto it. “With sixty elephants, llamas galore. With her bears and lions, a brass band and more. With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers, her birds that warble on key. Make way for Miss Goldieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Yang flew off the bear’s back on Bumblebee and over to Ghira, who she then bowed to. Adam shooed everyone else out of the palace, slamming its doors shut.

“Good show! I loved it, simply splendid!” Kali said, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

“Thank you,” Yang said, before addressing Ghira. “Your majesty, I have come from afar in hopes of earning your daughter’s hand.”

“Do you seriously think you can just waltz in here uninvited and somehow win over the princess?” Adam complained. “Blake doesn’t have much patience for ‘suitors’ like yourself, and neither do I!”

“Yes?” Yang said sheepishly.

“What is this bizarre contraption?” Ghira asked, tugging at one of Bumblebee’s tassels.

“Oh that’s Bumblebee. I’m sure she’d be happy to take you for a spin if you want,” Yang explained.

“Oooh we’d love to!” Kali exclaimed.

“Sure, why not?” Ghira said, getting on Bumblebee with Kali. It then began flying them around the room.

Adam decided to speak to Yang while the Belladonnas enjoyed their magic carpet ride. “So, Princess Galaga-”

“It’s Gazania,” Yang corrected.

“Whatever,” Adam scoffed. “Where did you say you were from again?”

“Oh, you know, around,” Yang said with bravado, using confidence to mask the fact that she had no idea what her homeland was supposed to be. “My place is pretty far away, I doubt you’ve heard of it.”

“Try me,” Adam said, eyeing Yang with suspicion.

“Move Adam, we’re landing!” Ghira yelled as Bumblebee came between Yang and Adam and landed, letting Ghira and Kali off. “That was quite the experience, wouldn’t you say Kali?”

“I loved it!” Kali yelled happily. “I like her.”

“So when do I get to meet Bla- the princess?” Yang asked. “I’m sure I’ll like her a lot!”

“I’m sure she’ll like you!” Kali said.

“I disagree,” Blake said, storming over to Yang. “Get out. I don’t have the patience to deal with people like you!”

“But-” Yang began to protest.

“She said get out,” Adam said, grabbing Wilt’s handle and glaring at Yang, who turned to leave.

“Thank you, Adam,” Blake said, as Yang walked away dejectedly, before leaving the room herself.

“What am I gonna do? Blake won’t even let me talk to her,” Yang bemoaned to her companions once she’d left the palace.

“I have just the idea,” Sun said.

 

* * *

 

 

Yang nervously paced back and forth on Blake’s balcony.

“You got this,” Sun assured her. He was sitting on the railing of the balcony, Qrow perched nearby in a crow form next to a raven. “And remember, if worst comes to worst, just tell her the truth.”

Meanwhile, Blake heard a jingling sound coming from the balcony, so she decided to grab Gambol Shroud and investigate. Just as Yang was about to knock on the door, Blake opened it to find her standing there. Blake immediately ensnared Yang in the chain of Gambol Shroud, holding the blade up to Yang’s neck.

_Oh God. I’m both scared and a little turned on…_ Yang thought to herself.

“What are you doing?!” Blake hissed at Yang. She then looked over to Sun and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. “By the way, nice to see you again, Sun. I hope you don’t think that fake moustache is fooling anyone.”

“Crap, Yang. I think she’s onto us,” Sun whispered to Yang, but Blake managed to hear it with her extra pair of ears.

“Yang!?” Blake gasped.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Yang said with a nervous laugh, before her eyes widened. “Uh, no pun intended I swear!”

“But you can’t be Yang!” Blake said. “Yang isn’t a faunus!”

“Uh, turns out I’m one of those late-blooming faunus that human-faunus couples sometimes birth,” Yang lied, trying to go for the most plausible explanation she could think of.

“Ignore her, for- yeah she’s dumb,” Sun said.

“I can tell. Even if you are a late blooming-faunus, that doesn’t explain why you’re suddenly a princess or all those piercings you suddenly have,” Blake said. “If you even are Yang. Tell me, what happened the night we first met?”

“Me and Sun came to visit, you and I bonded over books, and you read _Beauty and the Beast_ to us, though Sun ended up falling asleep,” Yang explained. “Then you let me borrow one of your books, _The Thief and the Butcher._ ”

“And what happened the last time we saw each other?” Blake asked.

“You and I were gonna go exploring outside the city, but then the captain of the guards came to arrest me because the vizier had charged me with kidnapping you for some reason,” Yang said.

“Oh my God, it really is you,” Blake gasped, putting away Gambol Shroud and pulling Yang into a hug. “It’s good to see you again. What happened to you? Why are you suddenly a princess?”

“It’s a long story…” Yang sighed.

“I like stories.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So…” Blake said, after hearing Yang and Sun explain what happened. “You found a magical genie, and wished to be a faunus princess just so you could marry me?”

“Yeah…” Yang said, blushing and scratching the back of her neck.

“You do realize you don’t need to a princess to marry me, right?” Blake pointed out.

“I don’t?” Yang gasped.

“No, why would you?” Blake asked, a bit puzzled.

“I thought royalty could only marry other royalty,” Yang explained. “That’s how it is in fairy tales!”

“The real world isn’t the same as a fairytale,” Blake said. “If that were a rule, it’d just eventually lead to a lot of incest.”

“Good point,” Yang admitted.

“You don’t even need to be a faunus, for that matter. My dad may not trust humans, but he’s not gonna stop me from marrying one if that’s what I desire. He may be a bit gruff, but he isn’t strict,” Blake explained. “That said, I’ll admit I am rather flattered.”

“So, now that you know who I am…” Yang said with a hint of nervousness. “ _Will_ you marry me, or is that still a no?”

“Maybe. I’m considering it,” Blake said with a smile. “I think it’s a bit soon for marriage though. We haven’t even had our first date yet.”

“Why not have it now?” Yang said with a touch more confidence.

“Okay,” Blake agreed.

“Great!” Yang cheered. “Sun, would you mind giving us some privacy?”

“Sure thing, sis! I’ll give you all the space you need. I’d just be a third wheel anyway,” Sun said, and he took off to do his own thing while Blake and Yang had their date.

Qrow suddenly came buzzing in as a bee. “Remember kid, bee yourself!” he whispered in Yang’s ear.

“Buzz off Qrow!” Yang told him, not wanting him to interrupt her date either.

“So that’s your genie, huh?” Blake commented. “Yeah, but right now he _really needs to get back in the lamp_!” Yang hissed at him.

“Fine, fine,” Qrow acquiesced, and he flew over to Yang’s boobs and disappeared between them.

“ _That’s_ where you keep the lamp?!” Blake said incredulously.

“I don’t exactly have pockets, so I make do,” Yang said with a shrug. “Anyway, wanna see something cool?”

“Sure,” Blake said.

“Watch this!” Yang exclaimed, before running over to the balcony and jumping over the railing.

“Yang!” Blake called out, rushing over with worry. But Yang came floating back up, standing proudly atop Bumblebee. “Pretty sweet ride, right? I call her Bumblebee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the bees, more to come next chapter!


	6. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang takes Blake on a magic carpet ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back y'all. Thanks to WolfRain (who is back to being my beta) and mx.kit for their help. Buzz Buzz Bitch,

“A flying carpet?! That’s amazing!” Blake said in awe.

“I know, right? Glad you like her,” Yang said, patting Bumblebee affectionately. “She’s made out of the same thing as you, ya know.”

“And what would that be?” Blake asked, wondering what Yang meant.

“100% wife material,” Yang said with a wink and a grin.

“Oh my God stop,” Blake said, blushing. “Do you want me to cancel the date?”

“No, of course not!” Yang quickly protested. “Anyway, I was thinking, since we both wanna see what it’s like outside of this city, for our first date we could use this baby to see the world.”

“Is that thing safe?” Blake inquired skeptically.

“Of course she is! Don’t you trust me?” Yang said, holding out a hand to Blake with hopeful eyes.

“I do,” Blake decided, taking Yang’s hand and climbing up onto Bumblebee. Bumblebee then took off into the sky, flying over the palace walls.

“I can show you the world,” Yang sang as they flew through the city. “Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?”

As they flew past a window box containing lilacs, Yang reached down to grab one, and gave it to Blake. Blake gave it a good sniff before tucking it into her hair.

“I can open your eyes,” Yang continued, using her hands for emphasis. “Take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways, and under,” Bumblebee mimicked Yang’s words, flying over an arch, then banking a bit and flying under a lower arch. “On a magic carpet ride.”

“A whole new world!” she sang as Bumblebee flew high up into the clouds, leaving the city of Kuo Kuana behind. “A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we’re only dreaming.”

“A whole new world!” Blake sang, deciding to join in as Bumblebee continued flying through the clouds. “A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear that now I’m in a whole new world with you!”

“Now I’m in a whole new world with you!” Yang echoed.

“Unbelievable sights,” Blake sang as they passed by a murder of corvids. Yang could’ve sworn one them seemed to be watching them with interest. “Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky.”

Bumblebee did various stunts as it continued its flight.

“A whole new world!” Blake sang as Bumblebee dove back down towards the ground, taking them along a river in the desert flanked by pyramids.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes,” Yang sang, putting an arm around Blake.

“A hundred-thousand things to see,” Blake sang, looking in awe at the sights around them.

“Hold your breath it gets better!” Yang said as they approached a tower under construction.

“I’m like a shooting star, I’ve come so far,” Blake sang, and she and Yang waved at a worker working on the tower as they passed her. “I can’t go back to where I used to be!”

“A whole new world!” Yang sang as they flew into the jungle.

“Every turn a surprise,” Blake sang as they flew past a swarm of buzzing bees.

“With new horizons to pursue,” Yang sang, while Blake leaned down to pet a black panther as they flew by it.

“Every moment, red-letter,” Blake continued, looking at some butterflies flying by.

“I’ll chase them anywhere, there’s time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you,” they sang in unison, Yang grabbing a banana from a tree and handing it to Blake, who then tossed it to a monkey. “A whole new world! That’s where we’ll be!”

“A thrilling chase,” Yang sang, looking down at her reflection in the water.

“A wondrous place,” Blake sang, joining her.

“For you and me!” they again sang in unison, ending the song.

Bumblebee flew out of the jungle and back into the desert.

“Oh look, fireworks!” Blake said excitedly, pointing to a town in the distance. “Let’s check them out!”

“You heard her, Bumblebee,” Yang said, and Bumblebee flew them to the town, setting them down on a rooftop where they could get a good view of the fireworks. The two cuddled up against each other and looked in awe at the spectacle.

“This has been an absolutely magical experience,” Blake said contentedly.

“Yeah...” Yang said, looking lovingly at Blake.

“Thank you, Yang,” Blake said sincerely.

“Hey, I’d do anything for you,” Yang admitted, blushing a little.

“Anything?” Blake asked coyly.

“Yep,” Yang reaffirmed.

“I think next time we should bring Sun and Ilia along,” Blake said. “They should get to experience this magic too.”

“Not a bad idea,” Yang said. “Sun’s ridden Bumblebee before, but he only got a small taste of what we experienced today.”

“He’d love it I’m sure. Ilia too,” Blake said, before realizing something. “Oh crap, we should probably get back, before Ilia realizes I’m gone, if she hasn’t already!”

“Oh yeah, she’s probably worried sick if she has,” Yang said. “Mind if we linger in the city a bit on the way back? There’s some stuff I want to show you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“...And there’s where I had my first fist fight,” Yang said, pointing to the alley in question.

“How did that happen?” Blake asked.

“I found some assholes picking on Sun, so I stepped in to protect him. Even though it was my first, I did manage to win, just barely though. Sun helped,” Yang said. “Our parents were appalled when we came home covered in cuts and bruises.”

“Wow, your selflessness never ceases to amaze me Yang,” Blake complimented. “I really admire that about you, you know.”

“Really?” Yang asked sheepishly.

“Yeah. You’re a really good person Yang, and I’m glad I met you,” Blake told her.

“I could say the same to you,” Yang said. “In fact, I suppose you could say we _bee_ -long together, eh?”

“Shut up,” Blake said, giving Yang a playful shove, being careful not to push too hard lest she accidentally knock Yang off of Bumblebee.

Before long, they had arrived back at the palace, and Blake stepped off of Bumblebee and onto her balcony, before turning to face Yang, who was standing atop Bumblebee on the other side of the balcony railing.

“So, I guess this is goodbye, huh? At least for the night,” Yang said sheepishly.

“Not quite. There’s just one last thing we need to do...” Blake said with a smirk, before leaning over and kissing Yang on the lips. Yang was at first too shocked to react, but soon found herself eagerly kissing back. The kiss lasted for several seconds until Blake eventually pulled away. “Good night, ‘Princess Goldie’.”

“N-Night,” Yang managed to stutter, still in a lovestruck daze from the kiss.

Yang watched as the princess slowly walked to her bedroom, turning to look at Yang one last time before stepping inside. Bumblebee then descended to the ground, but Yang’s eyes remained on the balcony where Blake had just been.

“Man, I can hardly believe it, but things are really looking ummmph?!” Yang started to say, before she was grabbed from behind and a thick cloth was pulled between her teeth and tied off at the back of her head. In her lovestruck daze, she had failed to notice Adam, Fennec, and Corsac sneaking up on her from behind. Corsac had grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back, while Fennec was the one that gagged her. Just before Yang could start fighting back, Adam delivered a hard punch to her gut; knocking the wind out of her for several seconds. While she was temporarily stunned, the twins bound her wrists and ankles while Adam himself grabbed Bumblebee and tied it in a knot around a pillar.

“Snn! Hllp!” Yang called out once she’d regained her breath. She was hoping her brother would come and save her like he always did whenever she got into a bind, but as she frantically looked around, he was nowhere to be found. Just where was he?

 

* * *

 

 

“Man, you’re really spoiling me with all this free coffee, Velv,” Sun commented, before taking another sip of his coffee. He was at one of his favorite places in the city, Velvet’s coffee shop.

“Oh, it’s no trouble. Anything for a friend, especially when they’re down on their luck like you and Yang,” Velvet assured him. “Speaking of, you’ve been here a while, don’t you think it’s time you check on her?”

“Nah, knowing them they’re not even close to done with their date.”

“It couldn’t hurt to check, could it?”

“They’d probably get mad at me if I interrupted. It’s not like Yang needs me to babysit her. Besides, they’re probably fine. It’s just a date, what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

* * *

 

 

Oh right, Yang had told Sun to go off and do his own thing, and it seemed he wasn’t back yet. Yang struggled in vain as Corsac tied a rope around her arms and torso and Fennec tied one around her thighs.

“Your visit ends here, Princess Galaga,” Adam said smugly as Yang glared at him.

“Iph Gznnyhh,” Yang grumbled.

“Fennec, Corsac, dispose of her. Make sure she’s never found,” Adam told his henchmen.

“Blkkk!” Yang called out desperately, hoping she was still within earshot.

“Call for help all you want, no one will hear you.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Blake entered her bedroom, she was unsurprised to find Ilia, who quickly ran up and hugged her.

“Blake! Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!”

“I was out with Yang,” Blake admitted. “Sorry I forgot to tell you.”

“Yang? But I thought she was dead!”

“I thought so too, but clearly, Adam lied to us. I don’t know what’s going on with him, but I do know that we can’t trust him anymore.”

“Man, this is a lot to take in,” Ilia said, taking a step back. “What were you doing with Yang anyway?”

“We were on a date,” Blake said, blushing a little.

“Really? Well I’m glad. It’s about damn time you two did something about your obvious feelings for each other,” Ilia said, giving Blake a pat on the back.

“Thanks,” Blake said sheepishly, before her cat ears suddenly stood up at attention. “Wait, I think I heard something, let me go check.”

Blake stepped out onto the balcony and looked around, finding nothing. “Huh, guess it must have been my imagination.”

But little did Blake know, had she stepped out just a moment earlier, she’d have seen a bound, gagged, and struggling Yang being carried off by Adam’s flunkies.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mrgrgr,” Yang grunted as she continued to struggle, but at this point she was running out of energy. The Albains soon carried her to a cliffside overlooking the sea, and Yang grew wide-eyed and began shaking her head frantically in protest. “Mmm-mmm! Mmm-mmm!”

But the twins ignored her, instead tying a rope around a large rock and tethering it to the rope around her ankles. They then picked up Yang and threw her over the edge of the cliff, sending her plummeting towards the waters below.

Yang let out a shriek as she fell, until she hit the waters. As she sank, she began frantically trying to find a way out of this, when she remembered the lamp. She leaned forward so the lamp spilled out of her cleavage, and then twisted herself around to catch it with her hands. She managed to rub it just as the rock hit rock bottom.

When Qrow come out, he was in the middle of chugging his flask, before he opened his eyes and realized he’d been summoned.

“Oh, you rang?” he said, before looking around and realizing the situation, his eyes going wide. “Oh crap, looks like you’re in quite the pickle here, kid. Listen, I’d love to help, but I can’t do anything unless you make an official wish, so come on, just say the words! I’m begging you!”

“How the fuck am I supposed to say _any_ words when I’m fucking underwater with a fucking gag in my mouth?!” is what Yang would have said were it not for said issues preventing her from doing so. Instead, she settling on a glare. Thankfully, Qrow got the hint.

“Oh right, you can’t exactly say anything, can you? Well we can work around that. You can still nod, yeah? Tell me, do you wish for me to get you out of this?” Qrow said, grabbing Yang by the shoulders with concern.

Yang weakly nodded, on the verge of losing consciousness.

“You got it!” Qrow exclaimed, and he shifted into a giant crow and grabbed Yang by the shoulders with his talons, flying her up out of the ocean and setting her down at the top of the cliff, before shifting back and snapping his fingers, making Yang’s ropes and gag vanish. Yang took a moment to cough up all the water out of her lungs, before looking up at Qrow.

“You. Are. The. WORST!” she said playfully, though there was also a small hint of genuine anger and frustration behind it as well.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how 'bout them newest RWBY episodes? God if we'd had Jinn when I started writing this I so would've used her as the genie. I'm actually tempted to do an alternate version with her as the genie after I finish this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave feedback, suggestions, etc., or even just tell me what you like about the fic.


End file.
